Love for the Uchiha
by Hinata6
Summary: He is the most popular male in all of Japan and the most wanted bachelor by many females. He always told himself he can get by in life just fine without being in love until he meets her only to find out that his best friend is in love with her,SasuHinaSui
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is a story about Uchiha Sasuke. He is the most popular male in all of Japan and the most wanted bachelor by many females. Sasuke is a famous actor and plays in many action movies and horror movies. He always told himself he can get by in life just fine without being in love but as the years went by for him he began to realize how lonely he actually is. He wants to find his true love and knows that she is out there somewhere. So what better way to find her by coming out with his own TV show and casting girls onto the show in hopes that one of these girls is his true love. He just hopes that he can find her. **

**Pairings: SasuHina and SuiHina**

She sat in her living room staring up into the ceiling. If it's one thing she hated it was being lonely. She was tired of it and wanted someone in her life but she didn't want just anyone she wanted…

"Hey Hina-chan!" She turned around to look at her roommate/best friend Uzumaki Naruto. He was the only person who she had eyes for but she was too shy to tell him her feelings.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, did you sleep well?" She asked him watching him as he flopped down next to her. He nodded his head as laid down on the couch laying his head down on her lap; something he has been doing ever since they were younger.

"Yes I had good dreams Hina-chan, did you?" He had been living with Hinata for four years now ever since he was evicted out of his home from not paying his bills on time since at the time he wasn't working and it was always hard for him to keep up with the bills. So when he had gotten kicked out Hinata offered him a place to stay which he gladly accepted.

"Hai I slept well Naruto-kun" She smiled brightly down at him.

He blushed as he looked up at her. He loved seeing her smile because seeing her smile always made his day. He really cared about Hinata and always has been there for her at the bad times and good times. He had made a promise to her that he would never leave her side and he has kept that promise ever since they were twelve years old; the two are now twenty-five years old.

"Ne, ne Hina-chan how about you and I go out to get something to eat, eh?" He asked as he sat up looking into those big unique white eyes of hers. She smiled as she nodded her head.

"It's going to be my treat okay?" She nodded her head as she stood up. "Just let me go get my purse and I'll be ready" He nodded.

**[ring] [ring]**

"I'll get it" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the phone to answer it.

"Moshi Moshi" He answered.

"Where are you idiot you were supposed to pick me up over an hour ago!" The woman's voice on the other end fumed.

Naruto paled as he listened to her. "Ah gomen Ino-chan I had forgot…I um…do you still want me to pick you up? Because you see I sort of already planned something else and-"

"YES!!! I still want you to pick me up, geez I swear sometimes you just irk my nerves but I have to say I love you" She said as her voice seemed to have calmed down a bit sounding sweeter this time.

Naruto sighed to himself. He and Ino had been dating now for about six months. In the beginning everything was fine but as time passed he started to grow tired of her because of how pushy she can be at times. And he knew how much she hated the fact that he lived with Hinata. There were countless of times where Ino have tried to get him to move in with her but he didn't want to leave Hinata alone so his answer was always 'no'.

"I love you too Ino-chan…I'll be there in a bit" He sighed once more when he heard her squeal in delight. When he hung up the phone he turned around to see Hinata standing there with a saddened expression.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan but I did promise her"

She shook her head as she closed her eyes. She was disappointed that she wasn't going to be spending the day with Naruto but didn't want to show it as she put on a happy smile.

"It's okay Naruto-kun after all she is your girlfriend" She stated waving it off as were okay. The blonde nodded his head as he stood up walking towards the door putting his hand on the door knob turning it but stopped as he turned back to look at his best friend.

"Are you sure…Hina-chan because I always call it off and I can-"

"Naruto-kun just go to Ino-san already!" She giggled as she grabbed a pillow on the couch and threw it at him. He smiled as he nodded walking out of the house.

She sighed as she flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Flicking through the channels there wasn't a thing that was on that was good so she decided to get up and leave the house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The green haired male along with the raven haired male were inside the limo talking about random things while they were being taking to Konoha's Hotel.

"You know Sasuke I think this new movie that you're in is going to be a blockbuster" Suigetsu grinned as he looked over at his best friend.

"Heh, you really think so?"

"Yeah I mean come on it's the number one movie so far in the box office" Suigetsu always admired his best friend but sometimes felt a tinge bit of jealously since he was the famous one while he was a nobody and only referred to as 'the guy that always with Sasuke'. Sasuke always got everything while he always was stuck with nothing. He sighs deeply causing Sasuke to glance at him but he didn't make a comment on it seeing as though Suigetsu does the 'sighing' thing quiet often.

"Ah we're here…time to sign some autographs…this is going to be long" Sasuke said as he peered out the window seeing all his fans screaming his name, holding up posters that they made and what not.

"I'll be walking around while you're signing autographs" Suigetsu mumbled. Sasuke shrugged as if he didn't care as the limo made a stop. They both got out of the car and as soon as they did a crowd of rushing fans were trying to force their way towards the famous actor but his bodyguards were keeping the fans at they're distance and away from Sasuke.

Suigetsu sighed and walked off elsewhere not really sure where he was going but he just wanted to get away from Sasuke at the moment. As he was walking he noticed a small café so he decided to go inside to sit down for a bit and maybe get a cup of coffee. When he walked inside he looked around only to notice that there weren't too many people inside…maybe only about five or seven.

He found a table to sit down while he grabbed the menu just to see what they served there.

"What can I get you, sir?" Suigetsu looked up as he placed the menu back down.

"Uh just a coffee and that's all" The waitress nodded as she walked off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the Hyuuga girl was walking through the busy streets of Konoha she noticed that it was a lot of people crowded in one area. She was curious as to see what the big commotion was about but glanced over at her favorite café and decided that whatever was happening she could wait later to see.

She walked into the café and was greeted by the manger of the place. "AH Hinata it's good to see you today. You want the usual right?" He asked as he smiled warmly at the woman.

"Hai-hai Kouji-san" She smiled back as she took a seat at the table not to far from where Suigetsu was sitting.

He stared at the Hyuuga not seeming to notice his staring until Hinata cleared her throat.

"Ah…er gomen" He mumbled while blushing since he was caught staring at her.

"I-It's okay…" She said as she waved it off. "I've never seen you around here before, do you usually come here?" She asked the male.

"Um no…I'm not from here I'm here with a friend…the name's Suigetsu" He stated glancing back up over at her. She nodded her head glancing over at Kouji when she heard him speak.

"Ah Hinata you know that famous actor Uchiha Sasuke is here in town" Suigetsu flinched a bit when he heard his friends name.

"Oh…that actor from that movie 'Blackout'?" She asked.

"Yep that's him…that's what the big commotion is outside. You know how all the ladies swoon over that guy"

"Tch…" Suigetsu grunted from under his breath causing Hinata to giggle.

"So I'm guessing that you're not a fan of Uchiha Sasuke, huh?" He looked over at her with wide eyes surprised that she heard him grunt. He shook his head as he looked away from her.

"No I think he is a good actor…I just don't see what girls see in him that's all"

"Well the guy is sexy that's what it is" Kaname stated coming from out of the back. Kaname was Kouji's oldest daughter and she was a huge fan of Sasuke.

"I mean he is the number one bachelor, handsome, has a great body and what's more to say…that guy is just too hot for words" Kaname said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Well I have to agree with a-ano Suigetsu-san here" Hinata stated causing Suigetsu to look at her in shock.

"Ano Sasuke…sure he is a pretty good looking guy demo I personally am not a fan of that guy" Kaname scoffed.

"Oh whatever Hinata-chan you know you are secretly in love with Sasuke" Hinata sighed as decided to say no more knowing how Kaname could get when it came to Sasuke.

"So you're not a fan, eh?" She looked over at Suigetsu as she smiled and shook her head. "Nope not really…he makes good movies but personally I'm not into him" She stated blushing slightly when she noticed that Suigetsu had got up from his seat making his way towards her table.

"You know…you're different from other girls that I have met" He stated as he pulled a chair out and sat down across from her. He looked into her eyes noticing that they were pure white with a tint of blue in them.

"Hey are those contacts?" He asked.

"A-Ano no…they are my real color eyes" She stated looking down at her hands feeling somewhat embarrassed by her eyes.

"They're beautiful…I've never seen eyes like yours before" She shot her head up looking rather shocked that he said that. No one has ever said that he eyes were beautiful before not even Naruto, the only thing Naruto has ever said was she had weird eyes…which of course never made her feel any better about her eyes.

"A-Arigatou S-Suigetsu-san" She managed to say through her stuttering. He grinned as he shook his head.

"Don't thank me I was only stating the truth…Hinata" They both seemed to stare into each other eyes for the longest until the waitress; Kaname, who had come back with Hinata's usual and Suigetsu's cup of coffee.

She smirked as she looked at the two before glancing back over at Suigetsu. "You know she's single"

"Kaname-chan!"

"And she just so happens to be looking" Both Suigetsu and Hinata blushed while Kaname only snickered and decided to leave the two alone.

"You'll have to excuse her…" Hinata said in a low tone.

"It's okay…I'm glad that she told me" Hinata shot her head up looking at Suigetsu who was merely looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"I know we just met and all but I would very like to get to-"

**[ring] [ring]**

Suigetsu frowned completely well knowing who it was that was calling him. "What?" He answered the phone in a harsh tone. Hinata looked quiet shocked by his change of demeanor but acted as if she wasn't listening.

"Where are you?" Sasuke asked him. Sasuke was currently in his limo looking around for his friend.

"I'm at this café, why? Are you already done that quickly?"

"No I still have more to do…"

"Then why in the hell are you calling me now?"

"What's up your ass? Why are you being so touchy? What are you in front of a girl or something?"

Suigetsu said nothing as she blushed deeply. "Ah so you are in front of a girl…you're at a café you say?"

"Oh no, you better not come here"

"Oh I'm not…besides you can be at any café and I have business to attend to about my new show" Sasuke then hung up the phone without saying a word of 'later' or nothing. Suigetsu growls as he closes his cell phone. He glances back over at the female Hyuuga and flashed her a smile.

"So as I was saying I would very much like to get to know you more Hinata…how about I give you my number" He offered as he looked at her.

"A-Ano…" She wasn't really sure after all she did just meet this guy but on the other hand she has wanted someone to talk to for awhile now. She blushed deeply as she nods her head.

"H-Hai I would like that Suigetsu-san" He smiled as he grabbed a napkin and proceeded to write down his number as he gave it to her.

"Call me anytime you want…I am a busy person though but I would never be too busy to talk with you" He stated with a wide smile causing her to blush.

"A-And here is my number…same with me call anytime" She said as she wrote the number down and handed it to him. "So where are you from?" She asked him.

"…I'm from Tokyo, I'm just here in Konoha for a few days" He stated. She nodded as she began thinking about how she was going to keep a long distant relationship with him…if it were to get that far.

"But don't worry Hinata I'll be sure to keep in contact with you" Suigetsu then began to drink he cup of coffee while Hinata began to eat her miso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Aw come on Naruto-kun don't you want to meet the greatest actor of all times" Ino asked while pulling Naruto towards the huge crowd where Sasuke was.

"No I don't want to see that guy" Naruto pouted as he turned his head. Ino frowned but ignored him as she continued pulling him towards the crowd.

"But I want to see him and you're coming with me" She stated while pulling the pouting blonde. As they were making they're way towards the crowd Ino pushed and shoved everyone that was in her way trying to get closer towards Sasuke.

When she finally made her way close enough towards him she shouted out his name. "SASUKE" She yelled louder than anyone else that was yelling his name. Sasuke turned in the direction where he heard his name being called. He walked over towards the voice as he smiled.

"Oh Sasuke I'm such a huge fan, my name is Ino" Ino said in a rather happy tone while blushing. Sasuke then turned the person next to Ino as his eyes widened.

"N-Naruto…is that really you?" Naruto only grunted in response.

"Wait you two know each other? Naruto you never told me that you knew Sasuke" The cameras were now all focused on the three while the paparazzi were snapping away.

"Yeah I guess you can say that…Sasuke and I grew up together but we're not friends anymore" He whispered noticing how many people were staring at them.

"Why not?" Ino asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore can't we just leave already? Get your stupid autograph or whatever it is that you want and let's just go" Naruto hissed as he glared at Sasuke. Sure he and Naruto were good friends but things turned for the worst when one of Naruto's girlfriends started having feelings for him and left Naruto and ever since then Naruto didn't want anything to do with Sasuke. Sasuke of course didn't really care seeing that he always thought the blonde was annoying and knew that he would find new friends and which he did…he found Suigetsu.

Ino looked back at Naruto to Sasuke trying to read their expressions. Naruto looked annoyed while Sasuke looked mildly shocked by Naruto's words.

"U-Um…Sasuke can you sign my shirt?" She asked bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts. He nodded his head as he smiled as he decided to sign her shirt. When he finished he flashed her a smile which of course caused her to blush.

Naruto growled as he grabbed Ino's arm. "Come on you got your autograph let's go" Naruto proceeded on dragging Ino but stopped when he heard Sasuke's voice.

"It was…good to see you again Naruto" He said which shocked the blonde but he didn't show it.

"Oh yeah…? Too bad I don't feel that way" He grunted pushing his way through the crowd.

"_Damn dobe…is he still angry with me? It's not my fault that his girlfriend dumped him for me" _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Hinata finished her miso she looked up towards Suigetsu who had already finished his coffee. "Listen Hinata it was very nice meeting you but I must go now…" He said as he stood up looking down at her.

"But don't worry I'll be sure to call you tonight" He said while smiling at her. She blushed as she nodded her head. He grinned at her before pulling out a tip for the waiter.

"Also don't worry about your bill…I'll take care of it" She shook her head as she looks at him.

"No-no I can't have you-"

"It's okay it's not like wasting any money, I'm only being a gentleman" He stated before turning around walking towards the door as he looks back at her.

"I'll be calling you later" He says as he walks out of the café. She smiles to herself and the next thing she knew she felt arms embrace her.

"H-Hey wha-what are you doing?" Hinata yelled out in a stutter.

"Aw I just find it so cute that you and that guy hit it off so well. Who knows you two may be an item soon" Kaname said as she hugged her good friend. She and Kaname have been friends for about a good year so far and truth be told she was Hinata's only female friend.

"K-Kaname-chan please…cut i-it out" Hinata begged. Kaname pouted as she finally let go of Hinata.

"Fine…but you're lucky that I put it out there that you were single. If I were to never do that he would have never asked for your number" Kaname giggled as she walked off when she heard her father call her.

Hinata sighed as she slowly stood up as she stared down at the money on the table that Suigetsu left for Kaname as a tip along with his money to pay for Hinata's food. She smiled to herself as she walked out the café waving to Kouji and Kaname.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later on that night Hinata laid down on her bed with Naruto who was currently sitting on the edge of her bed watching TV laughing at the sitcom that he was watching.

"Naruto-kun can't you watch this in your room?" Hinata asked even though she wasn't complaining about Naruto being in her room on her bed.

"Aw but Hina-chan I want to watch it in here with you" He said rather loudly as he laid down on the bed turning his head upwards looking at her upside down while grinning at her. She giggled as she sighs nodding her head.

"Okay then…" She gave in even though it was no problem to begin with. As they were watching TV the phone began to ring causing Naruto and Hinata to look at the phone that was sitting on her nightstand.

"I wonder who that could be" Naruto thought loudly as he crawled over towards the phone but Hinata was making her way towards the phone rather quickly.

"I'll answer it" Hinata said while blushing. She had a feeling that it was maybe Suigetsu that was calling. Naruto narrowed his eyes and smirked as he made his way towards the phone before her.

"What is it? You have a boyfriend or something?" He asked in a teasing tone as he picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Umm…hello may I speak to uh Hinata?"

Naruto looked back at Hinata in disbelief before handing her the phone. "Ano hello?" Naruto watched her as she smiled and started giggling. He slightly frowned as he laid right next to her listening to every word she was saying until he find himself becoming rather sleepy. He was at the moment too tired to get up and go back to his room so he crawled to the end of the bed and got under the covers and went straight to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning Naruto woke up to feel something in his mouth. When he opened his eyes a bit more he realized that Hinata's foot was on his face while her big toe was in his mouth. He moved back quickly removing her toe from out of his mouth as he made a 'blah' facial expression.

"Ugh I can't believe her toe was in my mouth…" He whispered to himself. He then quickly remembered Hinata talking to that guy the other night. He quickly crawled over towards her as he began to shake her.

"Anou sa Anou sa" He kept repeating as he shook her. She groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"W-What is it Naruto-kun"

"Who was that guy that you were talking to last night? Is he your boyfriend? If so how come you haven't told me about him? I told you about Ino-chan" He would have went on and one if Hinata hadn't shushed him.

"He's not my boyfriend…I just met him and we just sort of hit it off so we exchanged numbers…nothing more than that" She said in a groggy tone still slightly out of it. He nodded his head as he laid down next to her.

"You know I don't things are going to work between me and Ino-chan" Hinata gasped as she looked over at him slightly blushing when she just noticed how close they were to each other. His face was nearly inches away from hers but it seemed he hadn't really noticed it.

"I mean Ino-chan is a great girl and I really love her but…lately I don't know I just don't click with her like I use to" He said in a whisper as he glances over at Hinata looking into her eyes.

"I see…so are you going to break up with her?" He glanced down for a bit as he sighed.

"I'm not really sure yet…" When he looked back up at Hinata he let his eyes wonder to her lips which of course she noticed and blushed as she bit her bottom lip softly. Naruto realized what he was just thinking as he quickly sat up.

"I'll fix us breakfast okay?" He said as he grinned at her. She knew what that meant…ramen for breakfast. She only nodded her head unable to speak at the moment as she watched him walk out of her bedroom softly closing the door behind him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Damn it I was so close to almost kissing her. What was I thinking, for crying out loud she's my best friend and someone I shouldn't be even thinking of kissing" _He sighed heavily when he heard the phone ring. He went to go pick it up as he glanced at the caller id recognizing the number from the night before.

"Hello…"

"Hey…um may I speak with Hinata"

"She's busy right now, who is this?"

"Suigetsu…and who are you?" Naruto frowned listening to the guy's voice.

"Naruto, I'm a good friend of Hinata's"

"Ah is this the same guy who answered the phone last night?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Do you live there or something?"

"She and I are roommates"

"Ah I see…well when Hinata isn't busy anymore have her call me"

And with that Suigetsu hang up. Naruto remained quiet for a bit as he slowly hung up the phone. He could tell by the guy's voice that he wasn't such a bad guy but then again he was very protective of Hinata when it came to guys.

He made a promise to Neji, who is Hinata's older cousin that he would always protect Hinata no matter what…especially when it came to boys.

"So who was that?" Hinata asked coming down the hallway looking at her best friend.

"Oh um that guy…S-Suigetsu" Naruto said in an unsure tone not really remembering the guys name clearly.

"Oh yeah? What did you tell him?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"That you were busy and he just said for you to call him" He mumbled lying down on the couch.

"So where is this breakfast, huh?" He smirked as he then sat up. "You must really want some ramen, ne? Well I'll fix it just hold your horses"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Suigetsu smiled to himself as he sat down on the couch, Sasuke who wasn't to far from him smirked. "So you met a girl I see, eh? What is she like? Is it another model?" Sasuke asked knowing that the women Suigetsu tends for go for are model types.

"Iie, she isn't…I met her at that café. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, pale white creamy skin, bluish hair color, and white eyes with a tint of blue in them…ah she was a beauty"

Sasuke remained quiet for a second as he looked back over at his book. "She's sounds ugly and weird looking. And what's with the white eyes? Is she blind or something?"

"SASUKE! She isn't weird looking nor is she blind. She's the most beaut-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, most beautiful girl that you ever seen. I don't really care seeing as how you described her…she still seems like she's ugly" Sasuke scoffed as he stood up from the couch.

"Tch, whatever Sasuke. If you saw her you sure wouldn't be saying that"

"Your right I wouldn't…I wouldn't say anything. I'd run away from her scary appearance" He chuckled as he walked out of the room into his room coming back with a hat in his hands and a pair of dark sunglasses on.

"I'm going out…I have to meet Kakashi at some café" He stated as he walked out the door leaving an angry Suigetsu glaring at the door.

"Hinata is very beautiful…he's just jealous that I found someone and he has no one" He thought out loud to himself as he nodded his head while closing his eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The male Uchiha was currently sitting down in the café looking down at his watch. He growled in frustration.

"He was supposed to be here over an hour ago" He hissed to himself. He was waiting for his manager to come so they could discuss his next movie. He sighed as he looked around the café for any signs of him anywhere.

He was going to be twenty two years old in just a short few weeks. He didn't have anything planned for his birthday but he knew that someone was going to plan something for him rather he liked it or not.

Sasuke was an actor and a famous one at that. He had been acting ever since he was two years old. Acting is apart of his family and who got him into acting was his father. His mother was an actress while his older brother was also an actor just like him. Acting wasn't hard for him at all but if it's one thing he hated about being famous were…the paparazzi.

They would put in lie after lie about him. If he wasn't dating some actress it was him getting drunk and trying to start a fight with his brother. Lie after lie and it always irked his nerves. Just once he would like to see something in the paper that was true about him.

When he heard the bell ring at the front door of the café ring he looked up to see Kakashi looking around for him. "I'm right here" He shouted out as he looked at the male as he stood up from his seat. As he sat back down in walked his manager, Hatake Kakashi. He was a tall man, with silver spiky hair but wore a mask over his face covering just about everything except for his eyes.

"So are you ready for this big movie you're going to be in?" He asked as he smiled from behind his mask and took a seat down across from him.

"Yeah…whatever, what's this movie about anyways?" He asked and just as one cue Kakashi tossed him the script. Sasuke skimmed through it as his eyes widened when a certain part caught his eyes.

"A-A sex scene?" He gaped looking back up at the nervous manager who was laughing. If it was one thing that Sasuke doesn't do in movies its sex scenes. Sure he will do a kissing scene after all his first kiss was in a movie but a…_**sex scene**_. There was no way in hell he was going to do a sex scene.

"Well it's not like you will actually be having sex…" Sasuke glared deep holes at Kakashi.

"I don't care! I don't do these kinds of scenes and that's that" He stated as he tossed him back the script and stood up from his seat.

"But come on Sasuke, I mean the story line is very good and the part fits you just right" Kakashi pleaded as he grabbed the script. The male groaned lightly.

"Fine…whatever" Kakashi grinned.

"Great I'll let them know you're willing to do the part" Kakashi said.

"Hey…what ever happened about your idea about the show? You know the one-"

"I did some talking with a few people and the show will began soon" Kakashi stared at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"And you didn't tell me any of this because…?"

"I forgot…my mind was on other things" Kakashi sighed but then he smirked. "So have you gotten a chance to see any of the girls that might be on this show of yours?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No I haven't…"

"I see…" Kakashi was quite surprised at the idea Sasuke had for this show of his. He had come up with the idea a few months ago. He had told Kakashi that he was tired of being single and that he wanted to know if he could find someone out there for him. So the idea came to his mind about coming out with some sort of bachelor show and well…everything went from there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata was currently out with Naruto just walking the streets but she stopped when she seen someone very familiar. "Ah! Hinata it's you!" Suigetsu grinned as he walked closer towards the female and other male. Naruto slightly glared at the male trying to figure out who he could be.

"S-Suigetsu-kun, ah this is Naruto-kun my best friend and Naruto this is Suigetsu" Hinata smiled as she introduced the two to each other. Naruto and Suigetsu's eyes slightly widened as they looked at each other.

"_So this is Suigetsu…?"_

"_So this is the guy who lives with Hinata…?''_

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Suigetsu" Naruto grinned widely. The other male nodded his head as he smirked.

"Hai, it is…" He turned his head to look at Hinata as he smiled weakly. "Hinata I need to talk with you…um in private" He whispered to her as he glanced over at Naruto.

"S-Sure, ano Naruto-kun why don't you go ahead and I'll catch up to you, okay?" Naruto nodded his head slowly as he looked over at Suigetsu for a bit before looking back at Hinata.

"Sure I'll be in the usual spot then waiting for you" The blonde said as he walked off leaving just Suigetsu and Hinata. The male looked down at Hinata and smiled as he parted his lips to speak.

"Listen I'll only be here for a few more days and then I'll be heading back to Tokyo" he paused for a bit as he looked away from her. "But I would like to spend my rest of my days that I have left here with you, if that's all right with you?" He asked as he looked down at her.

She nodded her head as she smiled up at him. "I wouldn't mind spending time with you at all Suigetsu-san. You didn't even have to ask m-me that, after all if I didn't w-want to I wouldn't have given you my number, ne?" She giggled softly causing him to start at her for a bit as he began to blush.

"Heh, I suppose you're right about that" He smiled happily at her. He was happy that he had met her and had a feeling that they would become even closer that this sometime very soon. "I guess you shouldn't keep your friend waiting, he seemed as if he didn't even want to leave you here with me" Suigetsu joked.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that. Naruto-kun is very protective of me when it comes to other guys" She smiled nervously noticing his expression.

"I see…well how about I pick you up later and then maybe you and I can go out somewhere. What do you say about that?" He asked her in a very calm and polite tone.

"I would love that. Here I'll give you my address" She stated as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from her purse. He watched her as she started writing down her address on the paper. "And here you go" He smiled as he took the paper.

"Okay thanks, I'll call you before I come" He informed her as he took a step back. "Well I'll see you then beautiful" He said as he flashed her a smile causing her to blush. She watched him as he turned around to walk away.

She smiled to herself as she started walking looking for Naruto. As she was walking her mind was just so wrapped up on Suigetsu she didn't even pay any attention to where she was walking and ran right into a pole and stumbled back falling onto the ground. "Ouch that hurts!" She whined as she pouted slightly.

"Clumsy as ever, it took you long enough. I thought I was going to have to drag you away from that guy" Hinata looked up to see Naruto looking down at her grinning while extending his hand towards her. She smiled as she placed her hand into his allowing him to up her up.

"Thank you Naruto-kun and I wasn't that long" She pouted as she looked at him. He chuckled as he placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close towards him as he began walking pulling her with him.

"Yeah I know I was just teasing you. So that's Suigetsu, eh?" He asked while glancing down at her. She nodded her head blushing deeply since Naruto's arm was around her shoulders. He noticed her blush which caused him to blush as he quickly let go of her.

"Gah! Gomen Hina-chan I didn't mean to um-erm…well you know I wasn't thinking what I was doing…sorry" He quickly said as he looked at her. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay Naruto-kun…really its fine" He nodded his head. He knew in the past he would always hold Hinata's hand or walk with her with his arm hanging around her shoulders or waist but as they got older he had stopped doing it especially when he started dating Ino. He missed being close with Hinata like he use to be with her and wish he could go back to that but he always gets too embarrassed to do that sort thing with her now. He loved Hinata a lot but for a very long time now he is very confused as to how he _**really**_ feels about his best friend.

He smiled softly as he looked down at her. "Hinata I've never told you this but I'm glad that I have you as my best friend, you mean a lot to me and promise me you'll always be by my side" Hinata looked up at him slightly shocked by his words and was caught off guard when he pulled her into a embrace. "I'll never leave you alone…I promise. I love you Hina-chan" He whispered into her ear.

She smiled to herself as she hugged him back. She knew that Naruto didn't love her in that way she has always dream he would but the love he was offering her was good enough to her. "I love you too Naruto-kun and I'll never leave your side. Remember we both made a promise to each other that we'll always be together no matter what and I intend on keeping that promise" She smiled happily as she moved her head back a bit to look him in the face as she leaned forward and gave him a soft peck on his lips. "It's a promise"

Naruto blushed deeply as he nodded his head and slowly let her go. It has been a long time since either one of them have ever kissed each other in a friendly matter that is but he was still very shock but acted as if it was nothing. "Hai, come let's get going my princess" He grinned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay so how was it? Originally this chapter was going to be longer but I decided to stop it there. Just to let you know this is a SasuHinaSui fanfic and maybe some slight NaruHina but not very much. So please leave some reviews and the next chapter will be up next.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In the last chapter I had stated that both Naruto and Hinata were twenty five and then I later said that Sasuke was twenty two. That was an error everyone as far as Sasuke, Suigetsu, Naruto, Ino and Hinata are concerned are all twenty two not twenty five.**

**Other characters will be introduced once Sasuke's show starts which will be soon. **

**Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter, so if you don't want to read it skip it, there is a reason this story is rated M.**

Ever since Hinata had kissed him just moments ago he couldn't get that kiss out of his mind. He wanted nothing more just to feel her lips against his again. He stopped walking staring down at ground. What was he thinking? Hinata is his best friend; he has a girlfriend for goodness sake.

Hinata turned her head noticing that her best friend has stopped walking. He seemed to have been in a very deep thought. She stared at him for a few seconds before parting her lips to speak. "Naruto-kun, is everything alright?" She asked tilting her head to the side staring at him with curious eyes.

He lifted his head, blue eyes connecting with white ones. He casts her one of his famous grins, walking up towards her casually placing his hand on her shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"I'm alright Hina-chan; I was just pondering about something. Nothing to worry about, now let's go to Kouji-san's place so I can get some of Ojii-san's famous ramen" Hinata smiled nodding her head. Naruto smiled to himself once they narrowed the corner of which the small little café was.

The blond held the door open for Hinata who in turn smiles at him walking into the café. Once they were both inside Kaname immediately turned her focus over to Hinata with a very wide grin on her face.

"Hinata! Guess what?" She shouted loudly at the Hyuga female. Naruto just shook his head at the woman. Kaname was highly annoying to him for one the girl is nosy, pushing and demanding. On many accounts she has tried hooking Hinata up with random guys. Naruto never liked whenever Kaname did that and would openly tell her just so if he had to.

"W-What is it?" She asked while Kaname gripped her shoulders hard shaking her.

"Okay _the_ Uchiha Sasuke is having a bachelor show and I went to the casting call yesterday and I'm on the show!" She smiled brightly letting out a squeal of excitement.

Naruto and Hinata's mouth dropped as the blond then frowned. "I can't believe that jerk is going to actually have a show with tons of girls fawning over him to get his attention" Naruto scoffed.

Kaname glared at him slapping the back of his head. "Oh hush, you're just jealous"

"Yeah right, I know that guy and he is a complete ass" He muttered. Hinata noticed Kaname glaring deep holes into Naruto's head, she knew that any moment now the brown haired female was attempting to say something but before she could let that happen, Hinata decided to speak.

"S-So that was the last of the auditions?" Hinata asked her.

Kaname took her glaring eyes away from Naruto to look over at her good friend. "No, the last of the auditions is today. Then at the end of this week all the girls who had gotten picked goes to his mansion. Kami, I will finally have a chance to be with Sasuke" She sighed happily her eyes turning into hearts.

Hinata laughed nervously while gazing over at Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go talk with Kouji-san and order a bowl of ramen" He patted Hinata's back walking away from the two girls. When he left Kaname watched him walk away as her head quickly turned back towards Hinata.

"Hinata-chan can you do me a sweet little favor?" She started sweetly, placing her hand around her shoulder pulling her along with him. "Well I'm going to be going all the way to Tokyo all by myself and I could use a little company" Hinata had noticed where this was most likely headed but didn't speak a word letting Kaname finish.

"I was thinking that maybe you should audition so we can go together?" She asked hopefully.

Hinata removed the girl's arm from off of her shoulder. "Oh no, I'm not auditioning for anything"

"But Hinata-chan!" She pleaded.

"Kaname-chan, you know that I don't like Sasuke. Why would I audition to become his girlfriend? Besides even if I did audition it's not like I'll make it…they're looking for certain types of girls and I'm clearly not that kind of girl" She explained sadly looking down at her feet. She didn't think that she was all that beautiful compared to other girls. She remembers each one of Naruto's previous girlfriends and each one was gorgeous in her eyes. She was starting to see why Naruto never had taken in notice in her; even his current girlfriend Ino was pretty. She sighed to herself, at least someone thought she was pretty, her mind began wondering to Suigetsu.

"Oh please, Hinata you're very pretty. You shouldn't think so down on yourself. I have seen plenty of guys staring at you, you just never seem to notice it either because Naruto is scaring them off or they're just to scared to approach you"

Hinata seemed to be taken back by this but is still against going to the audition. "No matter what you say n-nothing is going to change my mind" Hinata stated as she started to walk around her but Kaname grabbed her arm.

"Going will give you an opportunity to be around Suigetsu" She smirked.

Hinata turned around arching her eyebrow. "Wh-What?"

Kaname looked around their surroundings pulling Hinata towards the back of the café. Once she realized they were alone she parted her lips to speak. "Well while I was at the auditions I saw that guy Suigetsu from yesterday and he asked me what I was doing there and I told him. He didn't sound to surprised but I soon asked him what he was doing there, it turns out that your guy is best friends with Sasuke and they live in the same house together" She noticed that Hinata eyes seemed to have widened.

"So if you come you get to spend time with Suigetsu" She explained.

"But…ano I can't do that" She shook her head. She doesn't want to go there just to hang around Suigetsu, she doesn't even know if Suigetsu is into her in that way. Sure he made it clear that he is interested in her but not for a relationship.

Kaname pouted. "What if I told you that Suigetsu knows about this and doesn't mind you coming"

At hearing this Hinata looked up into her brown eyes. "H-He knows?"

"So will you audition?"

Hinata frowned and sighed in defeat. "Fine" She grunted turning around to go find Naruto leaving Kaname to grin in pure happiness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke groaned watching Suigetsu pace back in fourth, which he had been doing for almost thirty minutes. It was becoming annoying watching him he hadn't said anything to him at first about it but he could take it much longer. "Would stop walking back and fourth like that? It's annoying to watch"

Suigetsu shot him a hard glare. "Well don't watch me" He snapped.

"What's wrong with you anyways?" The raven haired male asked. Suigetsu blushed deeply looking down at the floor, seeing this caused Sasuke to arch his eyebrow.

"Later on today I'm going on a date with Hinata"

"Oh, that ugly girl?" Sasuke smirked as his black eyes gazed over towards the magazine sitting down on the coffee table in front of him. Suigetsu looked over at the Uchiha with a frown on his face.

"Shut up! If you saw her you trust me you wouldn't be saying that"

"Yeah you told me that the other day and to be quite frank I really don't want to hear it again" He stated raising his head with a wide smirk on his face.

"Tch. Whatever…jealous asshole"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched but decided not saying anything when he heard that. He knew him and Suigetsu could argue for hours seeing how both of them loved to have the last word no matter what. _"I'll let that one slide" _

**[Ring][Ring]**

Sasuke looked over at the phone noticing how Suigetsu's eyes widened once the phone rang trying his hardest to get to the phone before him. The Uchiha smirked and since he was the closest to Suigetsu's cell phone he decided to answer it.

"Hello?" He spoke deeply into the phone noticing how Suigetsu was trying to snatch his phone away from Sasuke.

"A-Ano…Suigetsu-kun?"

Sasuke blushed slightly at the shy tone that spoke. He had to admit whoever this girl is she had the cutest voice. "No, this is Uchiha Sasuke maybe you have heard of me before?" He asked. He knew women couldn't resist him and his charming voice.

Suigetsu growled lowly to himself. "What the **hell **do you think your doing?!" He hissed at his best friend.

Sasuke merely ignored him with a smirk waiting to hear any moment now the girl on the other end squeal in delight.

"Oh, well may I please speak with Suigetsu-kun?"

Sasuke almost dropped the phone in shock. "I said this is Sasuke, you do know who that is right?" He listened to her groan slightly.

"Yes, I know who it i-is but I'm calling for Suigetsu-kun. Is he there or not?"

Sasuke frowned tossing the phone over at Suigetsu. The green haired male merely arched his eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing…you have a weird girlfriend"

Suigetsu smirked knowing that Hinata must have said something Sasuke didn't like. He wanted to laugh out in Sasuke's face but thought that would just be childish on his part. Sasuke held a huge ego when it came to women and he always wanted a girl to come and break that huge ego of his and finally that day has come.

"Hinata?" He spoke into his phone. Even though he knew it was her since she is the only girl that he is talking to at the moment.

"H-Hi, ano…you never told me that your good friends with Sasuke"

"Yeah, I don't normally tell women that seeing how most of the female population is in love with him. It ruins my chances, you know?" He chuckled at hearing her giggle. "So where are you?"

"Out at the café with Naruto-kun, he's currently talking with Kouji-san's father so I thought I-I would call you up, it's that okay?"

"No, no, it's fine. I enjoy hearing your voice so it's not a problem with me. I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight"

"I am as well, there is something that I wanted to ask you but I prefer to a-ask you face to face"

He couldn't help but to get nervous wondering what she wanted to talk with him about. But he knew that he would have to be patient. "Okay, so I'm about to go. Sasuke wants me to go with him somewhere"

"Okay, bye"

He blushed. "Later Hinata-_hime_" Once he hung up he looked up to see Sasuke looked at him trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Hinata-hime? Geez, you've turned into a love stick boy within one day. What is it about this girl that's so different about other girls?" Sasuke asked while putting on his black skull cap.

"She's sweet, shy and all the above. She's not pushy and easy like the other girls…like um remember that one time we shared that one girl?"

Sasuke nodded his head at the thought of the girl. Sometimes he and Suigetsu had a bad habit of sharing girls, they don't know how the idea came up but it's something they do sometimes. Neither of them gets jealous if the girl is with the other one. Although they would never admit it to others they have often had threesomes with a few of the girls they have dated.

"Yeah, uh…I think her name was Maka?" Sasuke said in a very unsure tone.

"Yeah, and remember how easy she was? And the fact that she was a gold digger? Well Hinata isn't like that…she's just perfect. I really like her"

"Wow, this is only the second day and you're already saying she's perfect? I can bet you know nothing about her. She could be a crazy person for all you know" Sasuke explained, which could be true but Suigetsu talked to her long enough the previous night to know enough about her.

"I know her well enough Sasuke and I'll be getting to know her even more tonight" He stated with a deep blush.

"You plan on sleeping with her?"

"WHAT? No! I'm not ready for that yet, I just want to get to know more about her tonight" He explained with reaching down for his sunglasses on the table putting them on while gazing over at Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"That's something you do. Have sex on the first date…I'm nothing like that, pervert" Sasuke frowned at him and decided not to say anything since he knew that was true and could argue with him on that.

"Come on let's go. I have to meet up with Kakashi to talk about this bachelor show" Suigetsu nodded his head as they both walked out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto sat down at the table staring at Hinata in disbelief. "No Hina-chan! I won't allow you to go and do something so stupid for that dumb girl. Why would you even audition for a show like that? That's not even you!" Naruto argued at his best friend.

Hinata noticed his facial expressions and could tell that he wasn't having any of this. "I know that Naru-kun but Kaname-chan wants me to come to keep her company"

"Fuck her!"

Hinata gasped out loudly at his tone and language. "Naruto-kun that wasn't very nice!" She scolded him.

The blond shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care! And have you ever considered the thought with you going there to pretend to be remotely interested in him that he may fall for you? Then Kaname you're so called 'friend' will consider you as her rival and then turn on you and tell Sasuke the whole thing"

She had to admit she wasn't thinking about that. It does seem like something Kaname would do but then again she wanted to get a chance to hang around Suigetsu. She looked into his bright blue eyes; she could tell that he is only trying look out for her.

He reached out and grabbed her hand holding them in his. "Please Hinata don't go. I know Sasuke very well and well…I just don't want you to go" He clearly remembers how much he talked about Hinata to Sasuke when they were younger. It had gotten to the point when Sasuke wanted to see Hinata, so he showed Sasuke a picture of her and he could never forget the Uchiha's expression. The guy was blushing so hard he thought his friend at the time would die from so much blood rushing to his face.

To even how he said that would be a face that he would never forget. He frowned at the conversation they had that day about Hinata.

**[Flashback]**

"**Damn, she's really hot. In a shy innocent kind of way" Sasuke spoke while staring down at the picture in his hand. The fifteen year old blond quickly snatched the picture out of his best friend's hands. He didn't like the way he was looking at Hinata. **

**Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds trying to figure out why Naruto seemed so upset but shrugged it off and decided to continue talking about Hinata. "So how long have you two known each other?"**

"**Since we have been twelve, she's always been there for me" Naruto spoke in a proud tone, just thinking about the girl brought a smile to his face. **

"**Ah, so does she have big breast?" **

**Naruto nearly choked himself to death once those words came out of Sasuke's lips. He turned dark red in the face from embarrassment and anger. "What the hell Sasuke? I don't know. I don't stare at my best friends boobs!"**

**Sasuke sighed. "I would if I had a hot friend like that. So does she have a boyfriend?"**

**Naruto knew Sasuke was the type who said whatever came to his mind when it was about girls and he was a huge pervert which many people wouldn't have known without actually hearing the Uchiha talk about girls. **

"**Yes she does so can we stop talking about her" Even though he lied about Hinata having a boyfriend he just wanted Sasuke to stop talking about his friend in such a way. He was beginning to get jealous and he didn't understand why. **

"**Fine" Sasuke then glanced over at a few girls that weren't too far from them. "Hey, look at them. They're hot, I'm going to go talk to them" He said with a smirk on his face. **

**Naruto just rolled his eyes and ignored him. **

**[End of Flashback]**

Ever since that day Naruto made sure Sasuke and Hinata were to never meet and he had done a good job of doing so doing that time. He looked back over at Hinata with pleading eyes. "Are you still thinking about it?"

"Naruto-kun…can we talk about something else?" She asked trying to stray away from the subject.

Naruto pouted folding his arms across his chest. "Fine" He looked away from her but jumped up slightly when he felt his phone buzz. He looked down at his phone noticing that he was a text message from Ino asking for him to meet her at the local park. He sighed narrowing his eyes. He honestly didn't want to get up and leave Hinata; he wanted to spend more time with her without any interruptions.

"Hina-chan, uh Ino-chan wants me to meet her at the park" He noticed her saddened expression but she quickly replaced it with soft smile.

"Then you better hurry" She smiled at him.

Naruto stared into her eyes as he just nodded his head standing up from his seat he walked over towards Hinata placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you later at home okay?" He watched her nod her head, he then walked away and out the door.

She couldn't help but to sigh sadly to herself. Ino was Naruto's girlfriend but she's always interrupting her time from her spending it with Naruto.

Kouji seemed to have noticed everything from afar behind the counter. He had known that Hinata held some feelings for Naruto due from what his youngest daughter Mai had told him. Mai just happens to be close with his Hinata's younger sister Hanabi and apparently Hanabi had told Mai all about it.

Naruto is close with his father and from what he could remember Naruto always spoke more about Hinata than his own girlfriend. Earlier today when Naruto was talking with him he would notice how every now and then the blond would gaze over at Hinata smiling warmly to himself as if he were in thought about something but he would turn his head and continue talking to him.

"Kids these days…" He murmured to himself with a chuckle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Suigetsu sat in silence listening to Kakashi and Sasuke discuss the show. "So it will be live? No pre-recorded?" Sasuke asked curiously.

The silver haired nodded his head. "Yes, also your first night you will be sending home five girls"

"Is there going to be cameras everywhere? Because I happen to live there too and I like my privacy" Suigetsu said causing Kakashi to look at him in thought for a moment.

"And since everything will be live watch what you say" He chuckled causing Suigetsu to growl lowly to himself since he was being ignored. Kakashi had a bad habit of always ignoring Suigetsu and he was beginning to get sick of it. Just because he wasn't a famous guy like Sasuke doesn't give him the right to treat him like that.

"Isn't the last audition today?" The Uchiha asked.

"Yes and the girls move in Friday. I must say I gotten a look at some of the girls who gotten through and they are very pretty" Kakashi said with glee. Sasuke smirked while Suigetsu rolled his eyes standing up from his seat.

"Not that this isn't fun but I'm going to leave"

Kakashi looked as if he could care less while Sasuke looked up at his best friend. "Where are you going?"

"Uh somewhere that isn't here" Suigetsu said in a sarcastic tone but he then smirked. "I didn't know you cared about me so much to want me to stay. I can see it in your eyes you know. You love me, huh?" He teased the raven haired male.

"Tch, just leave baka" Suigetsu grinned and nodded his head waving to him as he left out the door. Once he left, Kakashi looked at Sasuke with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Your friend is annoying"

"Yeah but you get use to it" Sasuke smirked. He knew that Kakashi didn't like Suigetsu just like Suigetsu didn't like him but he would defend Suigetsu in any given moment if his manger ever said something out of line about his best friend.

"So back down to business, what Suigetsu said earlier, will there be cameras everywhere?"

"Not everywhere but almost"

Sasuke remained silent for a few seconds trying to think to about the camera situation but dismissed his thoughts. "Is it okay if I come to this last audition? I want to be able to see some of these girls"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, you must wait until the end of this week when the girls come to your house" He smiled widely behind his mask. Sasuke groaned and just nodded his head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The night had finally arrived and Hinata couldn't yet to see Suigetsu. She hadn't seen Naruto since earlier when he had left to go meet Ino. She was worried about him at first but figured that he was fine. She thought back to how cocky Sasuke had sounded over the phone, she let out a chuckle to herself. Even though she had never seen him face to face before she clearly remembers when she was younger how Naruto would often talk about the male.

The Hyuga could recall how Naruto never wanted her to meet Sasuke saying how that he is only interested in one thing, at the time she didn't know what he was talking about since she was a virgin in body and mind but soon figured it out once the blond told her. To this very day Hinata is still a virgin the only thing that she has done was be in a very heavy make out session with an old ex Kiba, who had touched her in many places but never going as far as sex with her.

She knew that Naruto was no longer a virgin since he once told her that he lost his virginity when he was only sixteen to a girl at some party he had went to at the time.

Naruto himself has been close with Hinata but being how dense he is he never realized every kiss he gave her to every time he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace how much that made Hinata love him even more and want more from him. Once she almost confessed to him but couldn't get herself to do it when Naruto had told her he had a new girlfriend which was and still is…Ino.

When she heard her doorbell ring she blushed fully well knowing that it was Suigetsu. She stood up walking towards the door, straightening out her clothes as she then opened the door.

There is he was standing there looking at cute as ever staring at her with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "I um…got you these" He handed her the flowers. "I hope that you like them" He smiled nervously at her.

The Hyuga blushed deeply taking the flowers in her hand smelling them. They smelled so pretty. Opening the door more she motioned that he comes inside. He walked inside looking around at everything, noticing three pictures that were on a table near the door of her and Naruto when they were younger.

"So did you find the place okay?" She asked closing the door behind him.

He turned his head looking over at her with a bright smile. "Yeah, it was no problem. You and Naruto have been friends for awhile now?"

She nodded her head glancing over at the picture Suigetsu was looking at. "Ever since we have been twelve years old" She smiled. "You know he use to be best friends with Sasuke"

Hearing this Suigetsu's eyes widened in pure shock. "R-Really?"

"Yep, but something happened between them a-and Naruto-kun and him aren't friends anymore"

"So you have met Sasuke before?"

She shook her head. "Naruto-kun never wanted me to meet him so I never had" The green haired male didn't even bother asking why and just decided to leave it alone.

"Um, you said that you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Oh, well…" She trailed off motioning him to follow her into the living room area. He followed her and sat down besides her on the couch. He noticed how silent she was and nervous. Could she be telling him something serious? Now he was beginning to get nervous himself.

"W-Well remember Kaname-chan from the café? Well she's going on that ano…Sasuke show" She noticed how Suigetsu rolled his eyes. She couldn't help but to giggle at that but she shook her head and continued. "Well she wants me to come along with her for support but in doing that…she wants me to audition"

Suigetsu's eyes widened at hearing this. He didn't want Hinata to go and do that. Sure he has shared girls with Sasuke before but this one…he didn't want to share Hinata with him. "You aren't considering that are you? I mean I know we just started talking but I wouldn't want Sasuke getting to have his chance with you"

Just as she had expected, Kaname hadn't really talked to Suigetsu about her coming along. She mentally sighed. "I-I was just thinking that if I went, I would be able to spend more time with you…" She blushed deeply. Suigetsu seemed a bit taken back by hearing this.

"You do realize that the show is six months long, ne?" He questioned. Judging by her expression she didn't seem to have known that it was that long. Sure he wouldn't mind her company after all; he knew that during those entire six months all he will be seeing is girls trying to get Sasuke's attention while he is left with none. With Hinata there it would make things much easier for him.

"You won't fall for him will you?" He asked curiously. He notices girls fall for Uchiha Sasuke all the time, he never got it either. Sasuke was a player…couldn't other girls tell that? Or were they too blinded by the sight of his looks that they just didn't care. Whatever the reason was he just didn't get it.

"I'm not interested in him but I am interested in someone" She trailed while looking at him.

Suigetsu blushed as well. "Ah? Who might that be?" He asked while scooting in closer towards her noticing who she was leaning in closer towards him as well.

"Hrm…I'm not sure" She teased.

Suigetsu smirked leaning forward getting ready to capture her lips in a soft kiss but froze when he heard the front door open. He and Hinata moved away from each other with blushes on they're faces from almost getting caught kissing. Hinata turned around to see Naruto standing in the doorway with a frown on his face.

"Na-Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

He merely looked up his frown deepening when he noticed Suigetsu was in his home. He slammed the door hard causing Hinata to jump from the loud noise. "It's nothing…I'll talk to you about it later" He explained walking past them into the hallway into his room most likely.

"Um…should you go talk to him?" Suigetsu asked in an uneasy tone. He could tell something was seriously bothering the guy.

"Yeah I think I better" She stood up from the couch before looking back down at him. "Gomen, I'll be back" She smiled softly at him. The smile that gets to him every time, he just nodded his head watching her walk into the same hallway that Naruto had just walked into.

The female Hyuga knocked on the opened door looking inside to see Naruto lying down on the bed on his back looking up at the ceiling with a frown on his face.

"Is it okay if I come inside?" She asked him timidly.

"Sure"

His voice was devoid of any emotion, which made her realize whatever is wrong with him must have seriously hurt him. She had never seen him like this before…it was scaring her.

She walked closer towards him sitting down on his bed besides him. "Ino broke up with me today" Hinata gasped looking at him with widened eyes. She was shocked to hear the news. From what she had known Ino was head over heels with Naruto, sure she was a bit pushy and rude towards him but she could tell that she still really cared for him.

"And you know why?" The blond chuckled. "Because of that stupid Sasuke. She wants to have a chance of love with the guy. This is the second time that guy steals someone away from me!" He growled lowly looking down at his hands.

"I hate this…I really hate this" He sighed to himself.

I leaned forward giving him a hug; it was something that I knew he needed. He didn't hug me back at first but eventually I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He was crying, it was making me want to cry as he held me tighter. "It'll be okay, I'm here for you" I whispered into his ear.

As much as I wanted to hang out with Suigetsu tonight I knew that I just couldn't leave Naruto like this. I removed myself from our embrace; he looked up at me with his wide eyes as if he were trying to tell him not to leave him. I whispered to him that I would be right back, he nodded his head slowly.

I walked back into the living room looking at Suigetsu with saddened eyes. "G-Gomen Suigetsu-kun as much as I would love to spend tonight with you but Naruto-kun really needs me right now"

The green haired male smiled at her warmly. He could tell that she always put her friends first before anything and that was something that he admired about her. He stood up from the couch walking towards her close enough to be able to touch her.

"I understand we can always do this tomorrow or the next day, if you want" He noticed as she nodded her head. He could tell that she felt extremely bad for canceling on him like this but he understood. He leaned forwards giving her forehead a kiss.

"I'll call you later, okay?"

She blushed nodding her head. "H-Hai…" He grinned down at her walking past her towards the door heading out. She closed the door behind him walking back to Naruto. Once she made it back to the blonde's room his blue eyes looked up at her smiling softly at her.

"I was thinking that you were going to leave. Sorry for being so selfish…it's just that I really wanted you by my side just for tonight" He spoke sadly.

She shook her head walking up to his bed sitting down on it. "Its fine, you need me more right now. Besides that's what friends are for, ne?"

He nodded his head. "Lay down with me?" He blushed when he noticed how she blushed but her blush quickly disappeared as she got more on his bed lying down next to him. He turned over on his side looking into her white eyes. He raised his hand running his hand through her hair.

"You know, I knew something like this would happen sooner or later but I never would have thought it would be like this" He sighed, never taking his eyes away from hers. The more he looked at her and thought about it, he realized that throughout everything Hinata has always been there for him no matter what the cause was. She never left his side like the others had…she's always there.

"Thank you Hina-chan"

He noticed the confused look in her eyes when he said this. "What are you thanking me for?"

"For being by my side all this time" He whispered softly leaning forward giving her lips a soft kiss. Her eyes widened but noticed that his were closed. Normally whenever they did kiss it wouldn't last no longer then five seconds but this kiss was going over forty seconds. Naruto was actually kissing her…the moment that she has been waiting for. The real kiss not a friendly one that they normally do.

She closed her eyes kissing him back, noticing how he had his hand on the back of her head pulling her in closer, deepening the kiss between them. He leaned away from her slightly breaking the kiss as he let his tongue graze across her lips asking for a silent entrance into her mouth. In which she accepted and parted her lips and once she did she felt his tongue slowly slid its way into her mouth.

The kiss was something she had experienced before but with Naruto it was different. This is something that she has been wanting for a very long time now and its happening. Her thoughts weren't on anything at the moment.

His thoughts weren't on Ino.

While hers not on Suigetsu.

All they were thinking about at the moment was each other.

He parted his lips away from her opening his eyes gazing at her closed ones. Dropping his hand from behind her head he moved it down towards her hips letting his fingers slip under her shirt. His cool fingers made her gasp, opening her eyes finding him looking at her with a smile on his face.

He moved forward placing his face in the crook between her shoulder and neck. "Hinata…you smell really good" He whispered into her neck, pressing his lips on her neck placing trails of soft kisses up and down her neck. His hand stopped right up under her right breast causing Hinata moan.

He climbed on top of her straddling her waist his hands roamed down her sides to the bottom of her shirt. Sitting up he began to remove her top up and off of her body. Once the top was removed he gazed down at her breasts which were covered by a black laced bra. But by the looks of it her breasts looked as if they were going to pop out of her bra.

He looked down at the hook which was in front. Looking into her eyes noticing her nodded her head saying that it is okay. He then unhooked the bra noticing how once the bra was off her breast had jiggled a bit causing Naruto to blush. He reached his hand down placing his hands on them.

Hinata arched her back letting out a moan. "Na-Naruto-kun…"

He smiled down at her leaning his head down letting his tongue lick the nipple which turned hard. He sucked on it while his other hand massaged the other one. He couldn't believe that he was doing this with her but he wanted this…he _needed_ it.

He sat back up quickly and hastily pulling off his shirt and then his pants, leaving him with just his boxers on. Seeing that Hinata still had on her pants he removed then leaving her with just her panties on.

Gazing into his eyes she saw nothing but lust, she could tell just by his expression that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. She was surprised in herself that she had not been shy the entire time. As soon she felt Naruto grind himself into her she let out a loud moan.

"K-Kami Naruto-kun…oh kami" The blond couldn't help but to smile at hearing that moan and those words that came out her mouth. He grinded himself more into her feeling the pleasure himself, he moaned lowly as well. He wanted to be inside her but he held himself and decided to wait a bit more until he took it to that level. He lowered his head, placing his lips back onto her neck again. It's the one spot he loved to kiss on her, so soft and she smelled so good.

He never stopped his grinding; his manhood was becoming harder by the second, and so hard that it was beginning to hurt. Hearing her moan constantly wasn't helping him either, it was just turning him on even more.

Her hips bucked up to his trying to meet him with each grind he made. Her hands traveled down his back to the ban of his boxers, pulling them down, grazing her hands on his butt cheeks. Naruto blushed at feeling her hands there, so he lifted himself off from her placing his hand on her underwear quickly removing them as he removed his.

He looked down at her eyes noticing that she was looking down at his manhood. "D-Do you want this?" He asked his voice hoarse from their activity. She nodded her head trying to keep her eyes from staring down at his cock. He was very…well hefty down there. She was beginning to wonder will he even fit inside her.

He seemed to have notice her staring so he parted his lips to speak. "I know that your uh…a virgin so by it being your first time it will hurt" He grabbed himself stroking his manhood for a few seconds preparing himself for what he was getting ready to do. He rubbed his cock against the lips of her private area letting out a long moan. It was taking all his strength not to plunge himself into her and begin thrusting into her rough and hard. But he had to hold back, he didn't want to hurt her. But she was just so hot and wet down there is hard for him not to hold back.

"Ready?" He asked.

Her whole face was red biting down on her bottom lip. Feeling his cock rub against her was making her wet and she wanted to feel him inside of her. Nodding her head she held onto his shoulder once he began pushing himself slowly inside of her. She cried out in pain, her nails digging into her shoulders once she felt his full length fully inside of her.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly while blushing. "Shit…your so tight Hina-chan" He hissed in pleasure not moving yet, trying to let her get use to his size. It was taking all his will power not to pull out and plunge back into her in full force. Whenever he had sex he tends to be a bit rough with girls, often going to hard that it would make them bleed. He could never control himself but here he was trying his hardest not to be too rough with Hinata.

Once he felt her thrust her hips up, he nodded his head realized that the pain had subsided. He slowly pulled out before thrusting back inside of her slowly. Each time her made a thrust into her it began to become faster and harder, making Hinata moan out his name in pure pleasure.

"Kami…fuck, this feels so good" She heard Naruto moan out. Hearing this made the blush on her face redden. To know that Naruto was enjoying this and with her…it was making her happy.

"H-Hinata…please let me go a little bit harder. I…ah…like it rough and hard…ahh fuck!" He moaned leaning his head down near her chest he began to suck on her nipple hard enough to make her moan out louder than before.

"Na-Naruto-kun…ah, h-harder…"

He complied her request thrusting harder into her, removing his lips away from her nipple he sat up never stopping his thrust. He grabbed one of her legs lifting it above his shoulders.

The female Hyuga arched her back moaning his name over and over. She could feel herself getting ready to climax any moment now. "Naruto-kun…I think-"Before she could even finish her sentence Naruto interrupted her.

"Shush, I know…I am too, kami you feel so good H-Hina-chan. Oh kami!" He suddenly said. His motions were becoming faster and faster until he held himself still giving her one last thrust his came inside her twice before collapsing on top of her.

They before were panting heavily. "Kami…that was absolutely the best I've ever had" He whispered softly to her. Raising his body off of hers he rolled off of her onto his back looking up at the ceiling.

She gazed over at him. "Naruto-kun…I love you" She finally said after a moment of silence. He turned his body facing her pulling the covers over both of they're bodies, staring into her white eyes he smiled.

"I love you too…Hina-chan" He said. After a few more minutes both of them had drifted off into a deep sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning had come by quickly both Hinata and Naruto hadn't said a word about what happened last night. Sitting down at the kitchen table eating her a bowl of cereal Naruto gazed over at her.

"Hinata…about last night" He started.

She blushed deeply with a small smile on her face. "Y-Yes?"

"It was a mistake, if I could take it back I would" He couldn't get himself to look into her eyes because he knew that they were filled with nothing but pain. "I only did it out of anger to forget about Ino-chan, I would have done it with any other girl but you were there so well…gomen for using you like I did"

_**Slap**_

He looked up at her narrowing his eyes in guilt. He expected her to slap him and knew it was going to come anyways.

"I-I can't believe you Naruto! How could you do that to me…how? I hate you so much right now" She said nothing more but he could tell there was so much she had wanted to say. She simply had stood up and walked out the kitchen leaving the blonde in there alone. He knew what he was doing last night but couldn't bring himself to stop. He was angry at Ino for leaving him just to go on a stupid show.

So when he came home he was thinking that Hinata would be home alone but seeing Suigetsu in there with Hinata, almost catching them getting ready to kiss upset him even more. After Hinata came into his room to comfort him he knew that she would stay with him canceling her date with Suigetsu to stay with him. Laying down with her last night, as he looked into her eyes and beautiful face, he wanted to kiss her so that's what he did and it lead to much more when he felt himself become hard. He wanted to take out his frustration out on her but in a more…pleasurable way.

When he woke up this morning he felt so bad about using Hinata. He wasn't going to say anything about it at first but it was eating him up inside and so he did.

He tensed when he heard the front door slam. Judging from how she was acting he knew that she would be ignoring him for awhile.

"Damn it…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata walked angrily on the sidewalk. She couldn't get out her head how Naruto had used her like that. She was so pissed at him; the Naruto she knew wouldn't do something like that with anyone. _"I knew that it was too good to be true…" _ She thought sadly to herself. In all honesty she felt like a slut, even though she hadn't slept with other men but she is suppose to be only talking with Suigetsu and not sleeping with Naruto.

"Hinata…?"

She looked up to see Suigetsu standing a few feet from her. His eyes held concern for her, most likely since she knew her facial expression held an angry one. "Is something wrong?" He asked, walking closer up to her.

She shook her head. "I'll be fine"

"Come on, talk to me. I'm here to listen no matter what it is" He smiled at her. She didn't want to say that she had slept with Naruto the previous night, that may be a complete turn off for him and he might stop talking to her. But she did want to tell someone about how she was feeling.

She nodded her head while they both walked side by side heading towards the park. The green haired male turned his head looking down at her waiting for her to begin speaking.

She parted her lips never taking her eyes off from the ground. "Last night…a-ano Naruto-kun kissed me and well it lead to something more" Her eyes gazed over at Suigetsu expecting him to be angry but he said nothing but his eyes clearly stated that he was jealous but he nodded for her to continue talking. "This morning he told me to forget about what happened last night and that it was a mistake…you see his girlfriend had broken up w-with him and that's why he was so mad the other day and he used me to forget about her…" At saying this tears just flowed out of her eyes. She couldn't hold them back any longer.

Suigetsu felt his fist clench up tightly. He couldn't believe that guy used Hinata for sex; he would never do that to a girl. He felt bad for Hinata; she's so sweet and innocent so he did what he felt he needed to do. He embraced her tightly into his arms, while she cried into his arms.

"I'm sorry that jerk did something like that to you Hinata" He whispered to her softly. He ran his hands through her hair trying to sooth her pain away. He noticed that people were looking at them as they walked past but he sent a glare to everyone who looked at them causing them to quickly look away.

Hinata leaned her head upwards to look up at him. He smiled down at her warmly placing his hands on her shoulder pushing her back slightly. "Are you okay now?" He asked. She shook her head.

"It will take some time for me to fully be okay, but for the moment I am…thank you Suigetsu-kun" She smiled at him.

"It's nothing, I just want you to be okay" He spoke to her with a grin. "So how about we spend today together" He suggested.

"I-I would like that Suigetsu-kun" She smiled at him. She was beginning to think time away from Naruto would be good for her, so maybe by auditioning for that show wouldn't be such a bad idea. But she shook her head quickly.

"Ano…instead of me auditioning for the show m-maybe I could just come back…with you as your guest" She blushed deeply causing Suigetsu to blush as well.

"Well I wouldn't mind it but are you sure you want to?" He asked curiously.

"Y-Yes, I am…besides you leave by the end of this week and by the time I would be spending with you I would get to know you much better"

He thought more about it, it would be nice to have someone there for him and not Sasuke. The other idea wouldn't have worked out too well because he knew Sasuke and first sight of Hinata with her unique beauty the Uchiha would be drawn to her like with moths to light. That's something that he didn't want to happen, and if Sasuke caught him with Hinata or Hinata with him Sasuke wouldn't be too happy about that. He just hoped Sasuke would back off of Hinata when he sees her.

"Well the girls come to our house Friday but Sasuke and I are leaving tomorrow so you can just come with us, make sure you pack enough clothes that can last you for six months" He winked at her causing her to blush.

"H-Hai"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**I was trying to make this chapter longer than the previous one and I think I succeeded. As for the NaruHina part, originally I wasn't going to do that but I thought that I would have Naruto use Hinata in a way to forget about Ino. In doing that lead him to feel guilty for what he had done, something he didn't want to feel seeing how Hinata is his best friend.**

**Like I said in the last chapter about the NaruHina pairing, well starting from this chapter on out that pairing will only be one sided meaning only Naruto will start to have feelings for her but Hinata will no longer feel what she use to feel for him like she use to due to what he had done, by playing with her emotions the way he had done. **

**Suigetsu and Hinata's relationship will progress starting on the next chapter and there will be the introduction of all the female characters that will be on Sasuke's show. **

**As far as Sasuke goes, I made his character a bit of a flirt when it came to women but trust me he will began to change his ways once he gets to know the one and only shy Hyuga. **

**So please leave reviews and don't be the type of person who reads the chapter and favorite it or even put it on alert but doesn't leave a review. I like reading them so I can know what you all think and any suggestions that you may have. In all honesty I like to at least have ten reviews for each chapter if possible but I try not to be pushy and say "I need at least twenty reviews for this chapter and then I'll update"**

**Most reviewers don't like that because they get inpatient and want to know what's going to happen in the next chapter instead of waiting for the author to update once they get a certain amount of reviews so don't worry, I'm not like that lol**

**But still please review and I'll update as soon as I can x3**

**Also read my other stories. I also this is the very first Suigetsu and Hinata rated M story xD I'm happy about that, this section needs to be filled up, I like this paring along with KakaHina **


	3. Read

I know how much you guys hate these and I hate them as well, but this is going out to all my stories that haven't been updated. You get a email stating that your favorite story as been updated and when you go to the story it's nothing but a authors note. Believe me I know that feeling but please hear me out, I'm not really in a writers block anymore it's just that I've been sort of lazy when it comes to my stories. And then I get in this really bad habit of creating new stories and then uploading them when I'm not even close to finish with my other stories.

So with that said I will try to update all my fanfics that need to be updated. Especially "Only You" and "Spectacular Act" since out of all my stories those are the main two that were almost finished along with "A Love Triangle". Those stories will be updated soon most likely and hoepfully before June 10th comes...hopefully.

Also please read and review my first NaruHina oneshot. I only have 3 reviews for it and I would like more x3

These are the pairings of the different stories I have made each one marked is a different story

The pairings are:

1. SuiHinaSui

2. SasuHinaNaruHidan

3. SasuHinaNaru

4. SasuHinaLee

5. GaaHinaIta

6. SasuHina

If you are interested in seeing anyone of those stories uploaded with those pairings just sent me a PM with the number of the pairing and the pairing and whoever has the most votes I will upload the story. But if not I'll continue with the stories that I already have on the site lol

Once again i'm sorry for this authors note u.u but please send me a PM and my story "Things I'll Never Say" x3


	4. Chapter 3

Hinata packed her last pair of clothes into her luggage. She couldn't believe that she was actually going through with this but she needed time away from Naruto after what he had done to her. She hasn't even talked to him ever since, it's almost as if they were two strangers living in the same house hold. Naruto had been trying countless of times to talk to her but she would merely ignore him only responding by nodding her head indicating either a "yes" or "no".

She turned around when she sensed someone standing near her. Turning around she saw Naruto standing at her doorway with a saddened expression. "So your really going away, huh?" He asked while scratching the back of his head. She nodded her head looking away from him, zipping her luggage up she stared down at her for a few seconds.

"I'm really sorry Hinata, you know I am right?" He questioned walking more into her room. "I never meant to hurt you like I did. I was just upset...I feel so bad right now for hurting you. If I could go back to that day I would have stopped myself..." He trailed off glancing down at the floor. "I wouldn't have done that" He continued while raising his head to look up at her trying to read her expression. She wasn't really paying him any attention from what it seemed like but her expression did appear as if she were in deep thought.

"Naruto-kun...I'll be back in six months okay?" She spoke softly while pulling her suitecase down onto the floor, her white eyes gazing into his blue ones. She could see the pain in his eyes showing that he really was sorry for what he had done but she wasn't ready to forgive him yet. She walked towards him pulling her luggage with her until she was only a few feet away from him.

"I'll be sure to keep in contact with you while I'm away" She stated walking around him leaving him standing there trying to gather his thoughts up in his mind. He turned around following her into the livingroom, the room engulfed in silence no one speaking a word until Naruto decided to say something.

"What time are you leaving?"

"In about thirty minutes" She replied as she sat down on the couch placing her hands down on her lap. She looked up at him noticing that he was just staring at her as if he were trying to think of something else to say. When she had told him that she was leaving to go with Suigetsu back to Tokyo she clearly remembers the angry look in his eyes. He yelled and pleaded with her not to go but once she told him she needed to go to to get away from him for awhile he said no more. She glanced away from him looking over at the clock on the wall. Suigetsu was suppose to be picking her up from they're house along with Sasuke, since right after they pick her up they're going straight to Tokyo.

"Hinata...."

"Yes?"

"Will you ever forgive me?"

She remained silent for a few moments as she slowly parted her lips. "You know I always wanted you to be my first..." Naruto blushed at those words but didn't say anything as she continued speaking. "Because since the moment we first met I really liked you and over the years my feelings for you began to grow into love but you always had a girlfriend so I was never able to tell you my feelings and mostly because I was nervous to because I didn't think you would like me back...so that night what we did it meant a lot to me but to wake up the next morning to hear you tell me it was all a mistake and that you were just using me. That hurt me, it was something I wasn't expecting from you of all people" She explained to him trying her hardest not to cry in front of him but the tears had a mind of their own as they began leaking down her cheeks.

"Hina-chan" His eyes widened filling up with sorrow. He walked closer towards her getting ready to comfort her but someone began knocking at the door. Both of their heads turned towards the front door, Naruto noticed Hinata didn't seem to be getting up anytime soon so he walked to the door getting ready to open the door. Once he opened the door he was met with a person he was last expecting to see.

"Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here?" He glared at the raven haired male.

"I'm here with Suigetsu to pick up this girl, what are you going here?"

"I live here teme!" He turned back around to look over at Hinata and then back Sasuke finally noticing that Suigetsu was standing behind Sasuke glaring hard at Naruto.

"Where is she?" The silver haired male frown while looking behind Naruto to see Hinata sitting on the couch looking at him and once they're eyes made contact they both blushed. He pushed Sasuke aside causing the Uchiha to glare at his best friend. Suigetsu walked towards Hinata looking down at her smiling as he reached down and grabbed her luggage. "I'll carry this for you" She blushed and nodded her head while Naruto on the other hand pouted.

Sasuke looked at Hinata as he narrowed his eyes. "Oi, your Hyuga Hinata, ne?" He questioned.

"Yes she is! There is a reason why I never wanted you to meet her. Oi Suigetsu! I know you may be pissed at me because I'm pretty sure Hina-chan told you what happened between us, but I don't trust this guy around Hinata so do me a favor and keep an eye on her and keep her away from this pervert" He exclaimed while him and Sasuke were in a heated glaring contest.

"Sure, whatever..." He didn't care about anything Naruto was saying at the moment he just wanted to get Hinata and take her with them to Tokyo. "Are you ready?" He smiled at down at her brightly. She nodded her head standing up from the couch, her head glanced over at Naruto and Sasuke noticing how they were both glaring hard at each other. Shaking her head from side to side as small smile graced her features. Sure she was still upset with Natruto but he still had his cute childish way about him that could always make her smile.

Suigetsu out reached his hand towards Hinata motioning for Hinata to grab it. "Come on, let's get out of here" He smirked at her giving her a wink. Hinata blushed deeply nodding her head following Suigetsu as he walked towards Sasuke and Naruto who were still glaring at each other.

"Come on Sasuke, we don't have all day" The male sighed while shaking his head.

The raven haired male glanced away from Naruto over at his best friend nodding his head. "Yeah okay" He noticed how Naruto was staring at Hinata, back when they were younger he remembers how hard Naruto tried to keep her away from him and to think that after all the years that has passed by he finally mets her. He always figured to himself that the blonde held feelings for Hinata that's why he always assumed he never let him meet her.

"See you later...Naruto" Sasuke smirked at the blonde.

Naruto stared at the Uchiha for a few moments before smirking back at him. "Later" He said lowly. Sasuke nodded his head walking out the door motioning for Suigetsu to follow, in other words he didn't want to have to wait around any longer.

The other male sighed turning his head over at the female Hyuga. "I'll let you say your goodbyes to him" He mumbled lowly to her, shooting a glare at Naruto, walking passed him bumping his shoulder hard against his making the blonde stumble back slightly.

_"Damn bastard" _He growled to himself casting a glare at the male's back. He turned his head back looking at Hinata with a sad smile on his face. "So it's going to get pretty lonely here without you. Six months is a long time and the longest time I've ever been without you" He admitted to her sadly.

Her white eyes gazed away from his blue ones nodding her head. "It will be a long time" She whispered softly as she shifted her weight to the side, glancing at the floor for a few seconds.

"Hina-chan, please look at me"

Hinata's head whipped up at the sound of his voice, it was so heartbreaking. His eyes were filled with saddness, she knew that he was really hurt by what he had done the previous nights before. She didn't want to forgive him but the look in his eyes said it all that he was really truly sorry.

"G-Gomen, I must be leaving now..." She murmered lowly walking past him trying to ignore the tears that were leaking through his eyes. She knew that leaving was the best thing to do at the moment and by the time she comes back everything will be back to normal.

She hoped.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke sat down in his limo glancing over at Suigetsu who kept glancing over at the front door awaiting for Hinata to come out the house. "You know, she isn't really that weird and ugly looking as you described" The Uchiha smirked.

Suigetsu snapped his head over at his best friend frowning at him giving him his 'you better not lay a finger on her' look. Sasuke of course noticed the look and waved his hand into the air.

"Eh, don't worry I'm not going to go after her. I'm going to have a house fill of girls after me so why bother worrying about her?" He smirked.

The other male scoffed. "Yeah, a house full of annoying girls yelling 'Sasuke-kun oh Sasuke-kun do you love me? Because I love you' and that shit will be annoying as hell. Good thing I have a quiet girl" Suigetsu blushed deeply as he coughed and cleared his throat. "Erm, not that she's my girl yet or anything" He mumbled.

"Hn, you don't have to hide anything from me" He grinned. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't a person who grinned a lot and Suigetsu was always the main person who sees him grin since he shows more of himself to him than anyone else.

"I'm not hiding anything, she-"

"Shut up she's coming" Sasuke warned him before Suigetsu could say anything else.

Once the female got into the limo it had gotten really silent and awkward. She shifted awkwardly in her seat. "A-Ano, so it's good to finally meet you Uchiha-san" She smiled at the raven haired male who looked over at her in surprise that she was talking to him.

"Ah, yes it's good to finally meet the famous Hyuga Hinata that the dobe use talk about so much. You know he never wanted me to meet you, I don't know why but it was always excuse after excuse, but we meet now so it's nice to meet you" He smiled at her.

Her eyes widened she wasn't expecting him to be so friendly with her. He always seemed like a stoic and sort of like a snob to her. But he wasn't anything like that at all, unless it was all an act. She glanced over at Suigetsu and noticed how he was rolling his eyes. Then she figured that her original thoughts were corrected. He was acting.

"Likewise Uchiha-san" She turned her attention over to Suigetsu when she noticed Suigetsu talking to her.

"The plane ride to Tokyo will take awhile, but when we get there we will arrive at the Uchiha manor and there will be other girls there" He noticed the look on Hinata's face as he quickly shook his head. "Girls from the show will be there staying in the house. We'll be on the other side of the manor because we're not apart of the show, unless you don't mind being in front of camera twenty four seven" He chuckled.

Hinata thought to herself for a few moments. She knew that Kaname was going to be there and she wanted to see her there but being on camera, that's something she didn't want. She didn't want people thinking that she had auditioned for the show, when she was there for Suigetsu and not Sasuke. "A-Ano...I really don't want to be caught on camera but a friend of mine has made it on the show and I would really like to see her..." She explained as she trailed off hoping they would understand what she was trying to say.

Sasuke and Suigetsu looked at each other for a few moments before Sasuke parted his lips to speak. "Well there will be a room avaviable on the same floor the girls will be staying in but I'll make sure the cameras don't follow you around" Sasuke spoke in a sure tone. She nodded her head happily, she didn't care about being on TV and she couldn't understand why Sasuke was going to have a show like this, he didn't seem like he needed one. She shrugged her shoulders not caring to ponder on it any longer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The pink haired female smirked widely while sitting down in the plane along with twenty five other girls. "I can't believe I'm going to be competed for the love of Uchiha Sasuke" She sighed being in a complete daze. The black haired female sitting next to her rolled her eyes and looked away from her. Haruno Sakura was among the twenty five girls competed for his love. She has been a big fan of the famous Uchiha ever since she first saw him on TV and now she gets the chance of finally meeting him.

"This is going to be so much fun" A blonde haired female squeled in excitment. Ino who was sitting next to her continued glancing down at her hands. She couldn't stop thinking about Naruto, she was so upset about what happened that she auditioned for the show in a way to forget about him. Her blue eyes looked over at the female sitting next to her.

"Hai, it will be"

The blonde turned her head over looking at her, her brown eyes peered into Ino blue ones. "My name is Reira, what's your name?" She asked sticking her hand out to shake Ino's.

"Uh, it's Ino" She spoke not being shaking hands with others, but quickly shook her hand. She could tell by her bubbly personality that Reira and herself would get along.

The black haired female sitting down next to Sakura peered around at all the other women who were auditioning. _"Geez, all these women look annoying as hell. Just like a bunch of teeny boppers. Well that shouldn't matter I'm only here for Sasuke so I won't make any close friends with any of these other girls" _She thought to herself as her frown deepened.

"Alright girls, listen up when we get towards the house I want no fighting or no pushing your way to get towards Sasuke. Is that understood?" Kakashi spoke while glancing around at all the females in the plane. He couldn't help but to blush at some, while a few looked too innocent to even be on a show like this but then again appearances aren't everything.

"Hai!" They all spoke in unison.

Kakashi nodded his head smiling behind his mask at the girls. "We'll be arriving shortly so put your seat beats back on" He stated.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The female Hyuga's eyes widened as she look around at the huge manor. It was so big and she couldn't believed that no one lived here but Sasuke and Suigetsu, everything so was peaceful in the house and silent. "Let me show you to your room Hinata" Suigetsu smiled at her causing her to blush.

"Arigatou Suigetsu-kun" She spoke softly when he grabbed her luggage pulling it along with them as they walked towards the room. Sasuke watched them for a few seconds before walking in the opposite direction into the front of the house trying to straighten the house before the women arrived.

Once Hinata and Suigetsu arrived into the room she let out a soft gasp. It was such a big room, with a desk off on the side and a large queen size bed with black and white covers. Her white eyes gazed over at the window noticing that there was a bench at the window sill. Looking up she noticed that there was a high up ceiling. "It's so beautiful" She whispered out softly.

"I'm glad that you like it, this room is rarely used so I hope it will be fit for you" He smiled down at her, setting her bags down off to the side. "Since you'll be here for awhile, you can leave your clothes int he drawers of that dresser" He explained to her.

Hinata nodded her head, walking over towards the bed sitting down on it to find out how soft and comfortable the bed turned out to be. She could tell that she would sleep very well for the six months that she will be here, compared to her bed at home. Her head turned back over at Suigetsu who was still staring at her with a bright smile on his face.

"A-Ano..." She started while quickly looking away from him to hide her blush from him.

"Heh, your very cute Hinata" He grinned at her. "Come on, let me show you around the house" He raised his hand outstretched towards her. The Hyuga looked over at him nodding her head as she stood up walking back over at him, placing her hand into his. He pulled her along with him the smile never leaving his face, showing that he was clearly happy that she was there with him.

_"Maybe with her being here I can get to know her a bit more" _He smiled to himself as they walked down the hallway. As they walked into the hallway he could hear girls squealing not to far away from them. "Ah they're here" He groaned. He didn't really feel up to being surrounding by a bunch of girls who were all here for Sasuke to get his attention.

Hinata looked up noticing his annoyed facial expression. "You don't want them here?" She asked.

"Hell no, all of his fan girls are annoying as hell. I don't want to be surrounded by them at all" He stated firmly. She couldn't help but to giggle at his words, he was pouting like a young child. His arched his eyebrow when he heard her giggle, staring at her for a few seconds before breaking into a small smile.

He stopped in front of a room, as he opened the door motioning for Hinata to walk inside. She looked up at him curiously but walked into the room looking around, noticing how it was a booth with a camera in front of it. "What is this?"

"It's the confessional room, where the girls of the show including Sasuke and Kakashi will come to talk about the other girls of the house and what they think. I will also be in the show and I will be coming here to say what I think of everything as well" He explained to her. She nodded her head, looking at it but turned her head when she heard a voice coming from behind them.

"Come on Suigetsu, Sasuke is waiting for you to meet the girls so they can all be introduced" Kakashi looked down noticing that he wasn't alone. "Oh, you must be Hyuga-san, right?" He asked while arching his eyebrow up at her.

"Hai, nice to meet you...ano..." She blushed depely from embarrassment from not knowing what his name was when he clearly knew about her.

He chuckled lightly at her embarrassment. "I am Kakashi, Sasuke's manager" He turned his attention back to the other male. "Come on, I don't have all day to be waiting for you and neither does Sasuke" He stated firmly as he glance Hinata giving her a curt nod before walking out of the room back down the hallway.

"Damn guy, I really hate him..." He frowned to himself.

"Ano?"

"Ah, it's nothing. You want to come with me to see the other girls? Or do you want to stay behind?" He asked while looking down at her awaiting to hear her answer.

She thought about it a few moments and decided that maybe he wouldn't hurt to be in front of cameras. Nodding her head slowly as if she still weren't really sure about it. "Sure, I'll come with you"

The light haired male smiled, grabbing her hand pulling her along with him. "I bet you that half of these girls will be bitches" He muttered to her lowly.

"Suigetsu!" She gasped with a giggle, being quite shocked with what he said.

"Heh, it's the truth. Trust me most of the girls who like him are bitchs. Uhh your friend Kaname didn't seem like one so don't take that in the wrong way" He added quickly.

"It's fine" She replied with a small smile. When she looked up she noticed that they were in a room filled with girls and cameramen. She was trying her hardest not to look at the cameras but she couldn't up but to look. Suigetsu leaned down towards her placing his lips near her ear.

"Pretend as if they aren't even there" He said softly before looking back up over at Sasuke and the other girls of the house. He was use to cameras following him and Sasuke around all the time so he had gotten quite accustom of this sort of thing. Hinata on the other hand wasn't and couldn't just not look at the cameras, they were everywhere and she couldn't ignore them. But she tried her best to ignore them since he told her so.

"Nice of you to join us Suigetsu, everyone as you must already know Suigetsu is a good friend of mine actually my best friend and he will be telling me who is here for me and who isn't" Sasuke explained to the blushing and giggling girls. "And the girl beside him is Hyuga Hinata, she is his guest not mine" He explained to the girls noticing how all the girls were gazing at Hinata trying to figure out who she was to Sasuke.

The cameras quickly zoomed in Hinata's face which caused her to blush deeply. "A-Ano..." She looked down at the ground.

"She is shy" Suigetsu smirked while wrapping his arm around her chuckling to himself.

Ino glared at Hinata hard wondering to herself why she was even here but said nothing. She didn't want to make herself look bad in front of Sasuke. She looked over at him blushing deeply as she twirled her finger in her hair. Sasuke noticed this action from her and gave her a wink that almost made the blonde hair female faint.

"Now I want all of you to line up and tell me your name" He told them as he walked around a table sitting down, motioning for Suigetsu and Hinata to come sit beside him and Kakashi. Suigetsu groaned lowly to himself pulling Hinata along with him. He really didn't want to be apart of the show but Sasuke wanted his help so he decided to help since Sasuke is his best friend and the Uchiha is always there for him so he thought he should return the favor.

The raven haired male took as glance at all the girls but held an impassive facial expression, trying to act as if none of the girls had impressed him but he was impressed...by some. He knew that he had to send home five girls home tonight and looking at some he knew who he wanted to stay and who he didn't. He looked at the girl who was front in line. "Now tell me your name" He smirked at her watching her smile brightly at him.

The blonde haired female blushed, stood a few feet away from him wearing a very short skirt that should be barely wearable, with a sleeveless tank top, with very high heels on. "My name is Reira and I must say that you are very very sexy Sasuke and I hope to be the one who wins your heart in the end" She blushed deeply blowing him a kiss.

Sasuke smiled nodding his head. "Good to meet you too Reira, you may go and find a room you wish to stay in during your stay here" She giggled and ran off. Suigetsu looked over at Sasuke giving him a look which he noticed causing him to smirk. He knew that he was killing him to sit here watching these girls.

"Next" He said while looking at next girl in line, she had bright red hair with glasses on, and a slightly long t-shirt on with only one button in the middle gladly showing off her cleavage and her belly button, while wearing very short shorts. She walked up closely towards the table where Sasuke and the others were sitting, she gaxed into the Uchiha's black eyes.

"My name is Karin it's such a pleasure to finally get to meet you Sasuke-kun" She fluttered her eyelashes at him causing him to smirk, blushing slightly.

"Heh, its a pleasure to meet you as well Karin, what a beauty you are" He smiled at her in a flirting way. Suigetsu rolled his eyes while Hinata let out a small giggle, Kakashi merely shook his head.

"Why don't you go find yourself a room beautiful" He winked at her.

Once she left more and more girls began introducing themselves to Sasuke, some girls even flirted with Suigetsu and Kakashi which didn't sit to well with Sasuke. They were now down to three girls. One of them he clearly recognized as well as Hinata so he called her up first despite the fact that she was last in line.

"You're Ino, ne?" He asked while narrowing his eyes at her trying to figure out if she was her. She nodded her head her eyes gazing back and fourth from him to Hinata.

"H-Hai"

"Well what are you doing here? Aren't you dating Naruto?"

She looked down for a few moments shaking her head, the camera focused in on her face, she lifted up her head. "We're no longer together" She replied. He stared at her for a few seconds, he then did something no one expected to do. He looked down at Hinata with a serious expression.

"Hinata, you know this girl, ne?" Hinata's eyes widened at the fact he was speaking to her and how all the cameras zoomed in on her facial expression. Ino gazed over at the female Hyuga with narrowed eyes.

"Hai, I know her"

"And do you think she would make a good girlfriend for me? I don't want anyone in my house making me look like a fool" He exclaimed never tearing his eyes off from Hinata awaiting for her to speak.

Hinata knew how Ino was and jealously was at the top of that list. She knew while she was dating Naruto she didn't want the male blonde anywhere near her just for the simple fact that Naruto was very close with her and the fact that they lived together. She narrowed her eyes in thought still thinking not realizing that it was taking her awhile to answer.

"Will you answer already! You're holding everyone up" Ino sighed clearly showing that she was becoming impatient. Suigetsu glared at her attempting to say something but Sasuke beat him to it.

"Unless you want to go home right now I suggest that you keep that mouth of yours in check. Hinata here is a guest of my best friend Suigetsu and I won't have anyone disrespecting her or him, do I make myself clear?" He stated while looking at Ino and passing a gazed over at the other two women who were behind her. Suigetsu and Kakashi were taken back by this and only stared at Sasuke with widened eyes.

They all nodded they're heads while Ino pouted a bit not liking the fact that Sasuke was defending Hinata. "Hinata, please tell me should she stay or go home right now" Sasuke asked once more.

"She should stay" She spoke in a monotone voice. She wanted to say Ino should go home but she decided against it. Ino seemed quite shocked by but said nothing about it and nodded her head.

"Okay, Ino you may go to choose a room" He said waving her off.

Ino knew right away that if she wanted to be on Sasuke's good side she needed to start watching what she says. She walked off sending an unnoticed glare to Hinata as she walked away. The only one who had seemed to catch the glare was Suigetsu who frowned to himself.

Sasuke's eyes looked over at the next person standing in line, she had short black hair, red lipstick, a short red and black pladed skirt with high leather black boots, a red top on with the words "Chain Reaction" on it along with a black leather jacket on.

Suigestu could tell just by looking at this girl she could be Sasuke's type or even his brother Itachi's type. Her whole look screamed she was a bad girl rebel, with an 'I don't care' attitude to go along with it.

"And your name?"

"Nana" She spoke lowly. Sasuke smirked while looking at her, he was drawn in by this one more so than the other girls, he could tell she was like him.

"Nana, why are you here?" He asked her staring into her grey eyes.

"I'm here for you of course Uchiha Sasuke, to get to know you better"

"Ah, you're a very interesting girl Nana" He smirked at her as she smirked right back at him. "You are allowed to go pick a room, Nana"

Kakashi noticed that this one sparked Sasuke's interest and he couldn't help but to smile to himself fully well knowing that this one would be sticking around for awhile.

"Finally almost done" Suigetsu mumbled to himself. He was beginning to get bored of looking at all these girls and at the fact they were all here for Sasuke. But he was pretty sure that most of them are here for TV time, but he knew Sasuke trusted him well enough to tell him who was here for him and who wasn't.

"Saving the best for last, huh?" The pink haired smirk widely while posing her body trying to show it off for Sasuke.

"It appears so" He smiled at her while gazing up and down with a small smile on his face. "Tell me your name Ms. Bubblegum" He called her because of her pink hair.

"It's Haruno Sakura, it's such a pleasure to meet you Sasuke-kun, is it alright if I come over there and give you a hug?" She asked while blushing deeply at him.

He nodded his head motioning for her to come closer towards him. She smiled quickly walking over towards him, as wrapped her arms around him giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. "If you pick me I'll be sure to give you the best ride of your life" She whispered softly in his ear, causing him to shiver in pleasure at how seductive her voice sounded in his ear.

"I'm sure you will Sakura" He smirked at her watching as she leaned away from him blowing him a kiss as she smiled at Suigetsu and Kakashi and Hinata, walking away just leaving the four at the table Sasuke gazed over at the other three.

"So what did you guys think?" He asked them.

"They're all sluts to me, the only one I could honestly see you with is that Nana girl" Suigetsu openly admitted.

"I think Yuka was right for you" Kakashi stated while Sasuke nodded his head at both suggestions.

"Hinata, what about you?"

"Ano, well I honestly think it's too early to really say. But if I were to say who I could see you with I would say someone like Aya"

"Aya? Wasn't she that really shy girl?" Kakashi asked trying to remember who she was.

Hinata nodded her head blushing since the camera was up close on her face. Sasuke smirked to himself at her reply, closing his eyes leaning back into his seat. "I do like shy girls" He said more to himself than to anyone else.

Suigetsu shot Sasuke a hardened glare since he knew what Sasuke was trying to say. "Well like Hinata said, it's too early to really say" He pouted holding Hinata close to him while glaring at Sasuke, who opened up his right eye gazing over the silver bluish haired male with a smirk on his face. But his gaze slowly left Suigetsu and traveled to Hinata watching her blushing facial expression as she looking down at her hands.

"Heh" He chuckled to himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Originally I was going to write more but I decided to stop here seeing how this chapter is long enough as it is. Well I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and I didn't introduced every single girl that's going to be in the house because it would have been honestly too many people to introduce so I just introduced a few of the main ones. **

**Now if you're wondering about SasukexHinata well Hinata is interested in Suigetsu but Sasuke will start developing feelings for the female Hyuga. **

**  
So please leave reviews x3**


	5. Chapter 4

Nana sighed while looking over at the other two roomates who she had to share a room with. The teeny boppers who she liked to secretly refer to them as. Sakura and Ran, the pink haired girl had been talking non stop ever since she had come into the room. Where as Ran; the girl with the blonde hair and pink streaks was laughing in a very annoying high pitched way. It was driving her crazy, she was on the brink of saying something to them but refrianed from it.

Her eyes gazed over at her bag that was full of her clothes. _"I'll just unpack later" _She thought to herself as she picked up her duffel bag and tossed it on her bed. The noise caused Sakura and Ran to turn their heads and look at the taller female.

"Oh, you're Nana, right?" Sakura asked while gazing her up and down.

"Yes" She replied.

"Hrm...you look different" The pink haired female stated causing Ran to snicker. Whatever was so funny, Nana figured it was some little inside joke between the two about her apperance, which she could care two cents about.

"Whatever...sluts" She mumbled under her breath as she walked passed them out the room. She needed to get out of that room before she did something that would make her get kicked out the house early. Walking down the hallway she could hear most of the girls laughing and squealing loudly, mostly likely because they were so excited. _"Tch, I bet half of these girls just want they're fifteen minutes of fame and are using Sasuke as they're way to get it" _She sighed and shook her head.

Turning her head she noticed a room off to the side, it appeared to be different from the other rooms seeing how this room had one huge bed inside while the othes had at least four twin sized beds. She walked into the bedroom being quite curious as to whose room it was.

"A-Ano..."

"AH!" Nana screamed loudly, turned around to see the blue haired female that was sitting next to Suigetsu days ago. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, make some noise when you walk!" She frowned while holding onto her chest breathing hardly.

Hinata winced and bowed. "G-Gomen, I didn't know anyone would be in m-my room"

Nana arched her eyebrow up and stepped to the side letting Hinata walk into the room. "Eh, so this is you're room?" She watched her nodding her head. "How come you get the big room, it isn't fair" She pouted causing Hinata to giggle.

"S-Suigetsu showed me this room"

"Ah I see. You seem like a nice girl, even though I know your name we haven't formally introduced ourselves to one another. My name is Nana, it's a pleasure to meet you" She smiled brightly at her.

Hinata blushed lightly, Nana was very different from the other girls of the house. Not that the other girls weren't pretty but Nana was extremely pretty. "I-It's nice to meet you as well Nana-san, my name is Hyuga Hinata" She smiled back at her.

"Heh. So you're a _friend_ of Suigetsu's?" She smirked when she noticed the blush on Hinata's cheeks from the way she said "friend".

She shook her head blushing deeply, as she looked down at the floor. "A-Ano, he isn't a boyfriend if that's what you're thinking"

Nana shrugged. "Well I was watching you from when you first came into the room before the introductions started and I noticed something between you two" She grinned. Hinata smiled and one thing lead to another the two continued talking with each other and Nana could tell that judging from how the rest of the girls are who are here for Sasuke she wouldn't get along with any of them but Hinata is someone who she could honestly see herself becoming friends with.

"Gah! You're girlfriends are getting annoying and they haven't even been here barely a week yet" Suigetsu growled while looking over at Sasuke. The raven haired male smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"If you can't take it tell them yourselve you're annoyed. Hey, have you heard anything from my brother?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Despite the papers always saying that he and his brother never got along was horribly untrue. Sasuke has and still does look up to his big brother, sure there has been times when they argue but they are very close and he knows that he could rely on his brother if he ever needed him.

"No, he hasn't called. Isn't he out filming a new movie?" Suigetsu asked in a bored tone. Not that Suigetsu had anything against Itachi but he tends to become jealous whenever the older Uchiha comes into town. He always tends to get pushed to the side and forgotten about seeing how the two brothers like to do everything together.

"Oh, I forgot about that. I really want him to stop by..." He trailed off.

"Hn. Well I'm going to go look for Hinata" Suigetsu blushed as he stood up from his seat leaving the room before Sasuke could say anything else. Walking down the hallway he was nearly knocked down by a girl in the house. "Got damn it! Watch where you're walking...shit" He hissed down at her.

The blonde haired female looked up at the taller male and tossed her hair behind her shoulders. "You're the one who ran into me if I'm not mistaken" She huffed while glaring at Suigetsu.

"Tch, how could I run into you when I was already ahead of you? You came up from behind and nearly knocked me down...stupid girls! Gah!" He frowned to himself and began walking off but was stopped when the blonde girl grabbed onto his arm.

"I'm Reira, can you please tell me where Sasuke is?" She asked rudely.

"Go find him you're own got damn self!" He yelled in her face causing her to look at him with widened eyes. He stomped off headed towards the confessional camera.

**Confessional Camera**

**- Suigetsu's confession time -**

**"These damn girls will be the death of me. I don't know why Sasuke-teme can't find a girlfriend in the normal way. But no! He has to go all out just because he is famous! Tch, this morning a girl spilled milk on me and did she say sorry about it? No, she ignored me like I'm nothing. If I were Sasuke I'm pretty sure she'll get on her knees saying sorry. But what this girls seemed to be forgetting I'm the one who is letting know who is good for Sasuke and who isn't"**

**The light haired male smirked deviously while looking into the camera.**

**~ End of Suigetsu's confession time ~**

The male stepped out the room sighing loudly to himself. "Stupid annoying girls..." He mumbled to himself ranking his hand through his hair as he made himself towards Hinata's room. Once he reached it he was surprised to see not only Nana in there but Kaname as well. "Girls day, eh?" He asked while laughing nervously.

Hinata lifted her head, looking at him with a soft smile on her face. "Suigetsu..." She blushed deeply causing Kaname to smirk and punch her arm lightly.

"See what did I tell you! She will so fall in love with this before the week is up"

Both Suigetsu and Hinata's cheeks turned a crimson red color, as they both sent a glare to the long brown haired female. "Kaname!"

"What? It's the truth...right Nana-san?" The black haired female nodded her head with a smile on her face.

"Erm can I please speak with Hinata alone" He asked causing the three girls to gaze at each other before Kaname and Nana nodded they're heads.

"Sure, besides we want to look for Sasuke. Have you seen him around lately?" Nana asked.

Suigetsu knew that these two girls were different from the other girls and seeing how Nana seemed to be getting along with Hinata and Kaname is already friends with the female Hyuga. He smiled to himself. "He's in the study lounge reading over some script, just knock on the door twice and he'll tell you to come in" He grinned. He decided to tell them seeing how they seemed nice enough. Watching them grin to each other before racing out the room leaving just him and Hinata alone he smiled to himself.

"So liking your stay so far?" He asked while closing the door behind him, while walking closer towards the bed in which Hinata was sitting on.

"H-Hai, Kaname always comes into the room every night to talk with me and Nana-san is very kind. I thought she was just like a female version of Uchiha-san but she's much kinder than he is" She said in a thoughtful manner.

Suigetsu chuckled to himself. "Yeah, she does sort of put you in the mind set of Sasuke" His eyes gazed over at her watching giggling lightly to herself. He enjoyed hearing her laugh, it held such a light tone to it, very sweet and cute. "Say um would you like to go out and do something?" He asked shyly.

Its been two days since the girls arrived in the house and five girls had already left the house, and today was a day where the raven haired male was suppose to go out on a group date with a few of the girls who were left in the house.

"Sure...I wouldn't mind it. Demo, wouldn't Sasuke need your help with the girls?"

Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders. "He can go a few hours without me" He smirked giving her a wink causing her to blush. He extended his hand outwards towards her wearing a bright smile. "Shall we get going my lady?" Suigetsu asked.

Hinata blushed looking down at his extending hand as she slowly placed her hand into his hand. He grinned and lead her out the bedroom door down the hallway. His eyes gazed around the hallways noticing how many of the girls were trying they're hardest to find where Sasuke was in the house. He snickered to himself watching as they began to pester Kakashi.

"Shouldn't we tell them where he is?" Hinata questioned, her lavender eyes gazed at Kakashi noticing the 'help me' look he was giving Hinata and Suigetsu.

"No, come on I have a great day planned out for us" He turned his head looking over at Kakashi with a smirk on his face. "Good luck telling them where Sasuke is...bastard" He muttered the last part to himself.

He dragged Hinata along with him, ignoring Kakashi's protest to stop. His purple eyes gazed down at Hinata smiling warmly to her causing her to blush. "I hope you'll like where I plan on taking you" He said giving her hand a squeeze.

"I'm sure that I will Suigetsu-kun" She smiled at him.

"Good" He grinned.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke was quickly reading over his script when he heard two knocks on his door. He sighed to himself, he figured it was Suigetsu seeing how he told Suigetsu to knock twice to let him know that it was him and not the girls. "Come in" He said loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear him.

The door slowly opened revealing not Suigetsu but instead Kaname and Nana. His eyes widened at the two girls before smirking to himself. "Ah, what do I owe the pleasure to you two lovely ladies this evening?" He smiled at the two causing Kaname to blush deeply while Nana smirked.

"Well you're friend Suigetsu informed us where to find you, I hope that we aren't disturping you or anything" Nana asked curiously.

The male Uchiha shook his head, leaning back in his leather chair. "No, you aren't disturping me at all, I was just finishing up anyways. So have a sit, I would like to get to know you ladies better" He motioned for them to come closer towards him to sit in the couch that wasn't to far away from where he was sitting.

"So Kaname from my understanding you're good friends with Hinata, isn't that correct?"

Kaname nodded her head, wearing a smile on her face seeing how he addressed her first before Nana. "Yes, I first met her a few years back. She's a really sweet girl and very easy to get along with but I think she is sort of a guy's girl"

"What do you mean?" The Uchiha questioned with interest.

"Well...um she doesn't seem to get along very well with females. Or rather girls don't seem to care too much for her, I'm actually her only female friend that she has" She explained.

"Heh, is that so?" He asked with a smirk. Hinata was a very interesting girl to him and he wanted to get to know her better, despite the fact that she is here for his best friend and not him. His coal black eyes gazed over at Nana. "Tell me something about you, what do you do?" He asked.

"Well I have my own band, we're known as 'The Black Stones' where I'm from" She explained to him.

His eyebrows rosed up looking quite impressed by what she just said. "Oh a band? That's pretty cool, so you're like a rocker chick, eh?" He asked with a smirk.

Nana look at him nodding her head wearing a proud smile on her face. "Yes, I guess you can say that" She smiled, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees looking at him with a flirtatous smile. Kaname on the other hand was beginning to feel like a third wheel watching those two, like she didn't belong anywhere near them. Clearing her throat to grab their attention, both Sasuke and Nana then looked at the girl.

"Sorry, I have something in my throat" She laughed nervously.

"Ah, well I'm having a date with five lucky ladies today. Would you two like to be apart of that?" He asked, standing up from his chair looking down at the two.

"Yes, of course!" Kaname quickly said excitedly.

"Sure" Nana said cooly with a smirk on her face, standing up from the couch walking over towards Sasuke leaning forward giving him a kiss on his lips. "Later" She winked at him walking out the room, leaving Sasuke standing there wearing a shocked facial expression.

Kaname eyes nearly popped out of her head at what she had just witnessed, not wanting to be up handed by Nana, she quickly made her way towards Sasuke and kissed him on his lips as well. "See you later Sasuke-kun" She blushed deeply and quickly left out the room closing the door behind her.

Sasuke stood there his mind still on Nana's kiss. It was something about that girl that he really liked, she was different from the other girls in the house. That was for sure and he liked that she sort of reminded him of himself.

**Confessional Camera**

**- Sasuke's confession time -**

**"Nana is really different, I have to say I really like her a lot. She's extremely pretty and those red lips...are so tempting" Sasuke made a pause as he blushed deeply thinking about the girl. Suddenly looking quite embarrassed, he coughed and scratched the back of his head.**

**"Kaname on the other hand seems a bit um I don't know how to describe it but she seems like a good girl. I would like to get to know her, plus she's a good friends with Hinata..." **

**He trailed off looking off to the side. "Heh, that shy girl is really cute to be honest" He muttered to himself.**

**~ End of Sasuke's confession time ~**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Suigetsu pulled his car into a stop in a empty parking lot. Hinata looked around wondering where they were. The light colored haired male turned his face towards Hinata looking at her with a brighten smile. "I hope you like it, close your eyes and don't open the door. I'll get it for you" He quickly stepped out of his side of the door, closing the door behind him running over towards Hinata's side.

He opened the door, placing his hand over her eyes as he helped her out of the car. "S-Suigetsu...?"

"Don't worry I got you, just stay close with me and I'll guide you" He kept his hand over her eyes, guiding her to who knows where, well he knew but she was rendered clueless.

"Okay, open!" He grinned letting his hand down from her eyes. Hinata looked around letting out a gasp. They were at the beach, the sand was to pretty it almost appeared to be white, the water was clear blue and most of it was sunset.

""It's beautiful..." She whispered, blushing slightly.

"I'm glad that you like it. I was hoping that we would arrive here around sunset, it's the best time to be here. I wanted us to get to know each other, you know? So I thought 'Hey, I can take Hinata to the beach and get to know her much better' and that's why we are here" He explained with a grin.

"I'm glad that we will get to know each other more" Hinata smiled shyly. He reached down and grabbed her hand causing her to blush. As the two were walking along the beach side, the air was filled with silence but not a uncomfortable one, it was peaceful The silence was broken once Suigetsu began to speak.

"So the house is really crazy, ne?" He chuckled.

Hinata nodded her head. "I'm not really around most of the girls besides Kaname and Nana as of today. The other girls don't seem to really take to well of me being in the house...especially Ino" She sighed to herself.

"Hn, that blonde haired girl? You know, she's on thin ice with Sasuke because of what happened during the introductions between you and her. I don't like her...she gives you dirty looks that I don't like" He said seriously.

The female Hyuga looked up at the male noticing the anger in his expression. "Suigetsu..."

He then turned his looking down at her. "Sorry, it's just..." He trialed off, looking down at the sand for a few moments before looking back up at her. "Come on, let's have some fun" He grinned, running away from the now wide eyed Hyuga.

"Bet you can't catch me" He grinned widely running away from her. She pouted and shook her head, quickly taking off her shoes trailing off after him. It was hard trying to catch up with him, the purple eyed male was quite fast.

"Haha, I told you that you can't catch me" He laughed, turning his head to look behind him only to notice Hinata was directly behind him. His eyes widened. "Holy shit you're fast Hin-" Before he could even finish his sentence the female at tripped and landed right out towards him causing them both to fall onto the sand.

The impact caused both of them to wince, Suigetsu opened his eyes only to notice Hinata was laying on top of him. He blushed deeply. "U-Um, are you okay?" He asked in concern.

She lifted her head, white eyes meeting purple eyes. "I'm fine..." She whispered softly to him. He glanced down at her lips, noticing how she was bitting down on her bottom lip. The blush that was on her cheeks was deepening more and more as time flew by. Leaning forward slowly, he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Wrapping his arms around her, one around her back while the other was on her head, pulling her in closer. Hinata seemed to be taken back by the kiss but she soon closed her eyes and kissed him back.

He rolled them over so that she was on the bottom, making him on top. His hands removed from around her, placing on hand on the sand to hold himself up, as the other hand was itching to explore her body but he was rufusing himself to do that. If it did that he knew for sure he would scare her away.

Parting his lips away from hers, he opened his eyes watching as she did the same. They were both panting slightly and doinging nothing but staring at each other.

"You're the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen, I feel very lucky to have met such a beauty" He caressed her face softly with his hand.

"D-Do you really mean that..?"

"Yes, of course I do. You're beautiful Hinata a true beauty" His hand slowly went down her neck, tracing it all the way down towards her chest.

"S-Suigetsu I...-"

He stopped his actions and removed himself off of her, sitting down beside her. "Sorry...I must learn to control myself. I'm not use to doing that sort of thing, I'm not the type of guy you think I am Hinata"

She sat up looking at him strangely. "What do you mean by that?"

He sighed loudly. "Ah well to start, normally when I date girls I have sex with them on the first night and dump them the next day. I tend to even sometimes share girls with Sasuke..." He blushed glancing at her from the corner of his eyes to see her reaction. Her eyes were wide as grapefruits once he confessed that to her.

"Share as in...what?"

"We have threesomes together..." He muttered being quite embarrassed. "But...me being around you, I don't want us to turn out like my previous relationships. I really want to develop something with you and take things slow" He admitted.

She stared at him not knowing what to say but before she could say anything she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Gah!" She cried out in pain holding onto her stomach.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

She shook her head, looking down rather guitly. "For the past few days my stomach has been hurting really bad. I h-haven't said anything because I didn't want to be a burden on anyone"

His eyes softened while looking at her but his face held a scowl. "You should have told me, Hinata. I could have helped you instead of you being in pain" He stated.

"I'm sorry..."

He sighed to himself wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in closer towards him. "Don't apologize about that, rest okay?" He glanced down at her noticing that she was still holding eher stomach in pain. "Want to go back home?" He asked her, watching as she nodded her head.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't get to know each other more, Suigetsu"

He shook his head, standing up pulling her along with him. "It's fine, we have all the time in the world for that. For now we have to get you back, so you can rest"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once the two came home, Hinata was knocked out so he carried her bridal style into the mansion. Kakashi arched his eyebrow up looking at the two. "What happened to her?"

Suigetsu decided to ignore the silve haired male seeing how he didn't like him. "Oi! I'm talking to you" Kakashi yelled out causing unwanted attention from the girls in the house. Sasuke came out of one of the rooms in the hallway without his shirt on while another girl who Suigetsu figured it was the red head Karin; who only had one a bra and panties.

"What's going on?" The raven haired male frowned, being upset by being disturped.

"She's sick, I'm just taking her to her room. That person who was making all the noise was Kakashi, blame him for ruining your time with that slut" He stated, glancing over at Karin.

"Slut?! Who do you think you're calling a slut, I ought to kick your ass" Karin yelled out at Suigetsu who seemed unaffected by her words.

Sasuke's eyes went towards Hinata, looking at her peaceful expression as she was sleeping. "Sick, eh?" He walked towards Suigetsu ignoring Karin's protest to just come back into the room. "What's wrong with her?" His hand attempted to reach down and caress the female Hyuga's cheek but a hand roughly grabbed onto his wrist stopping him from doing so.

His coal black eyes looked up at Suigetsu noticing the possesive look in his eyes. "Don't touch her, I can look after her myself"

The male Uchiha smirked. "What's wrong? I thought we always shared girls?" He whispered lowly so only he could hear him. He was lucky enough that no camera's were around as he whispered this to his best friend.

"I don't intend on sharing this one" Suigetsu stated, brushing past Sasuke, who was wearing a smirk on his face. Karin looked at Suigetsu who was walking to the hall with Hinata in his arms and back to Sasuke who wore a smirk on his face but his eyes held...jealously.

"Um, am I missing something here?" She asked the Uchiha.

"Don't worry about it, you know I'm kind of tired" He walked past her into his room turning around giving her a smirk. "You were good company for me...Karin" He closed the door in the red head's face leaving her standing there with a shocked expression on her face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Suigetsu laid her down on the bed, he watched her for a few moments. A frown was implanted on his face thinking back to Sasuke's words. It was clear to say that his best friend wanted Hinata but he'll be damned if he lets that happens.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Sorry about the the long wait people, I've been trying to update as many stories as I can. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave reviews and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 5

It's been weeks now and her stomach was still hurting. Every night Suigetsu would stay by her side just to make sure she was fine; which she had thought was very sweet and caring of him. Waking up she raised her hand to her stomach, wincing in pain. Her stomach was in such pain, she didn't understand why this was happening. Hinata gazed around the room sitting up in the bed, her eyes then looked to her right noticing that Suigetsu was sleeping in a chair next to her bed. She smiled softly while looking at him. _"Suigetsu..." _She thought to herself.

The light colored haired male slowly opened his eyes, looking over at Hinata he grinned a sheepish toothy grin. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked in concern sitting up in the chair, raising his hand over towards her he placed his hand on top of her hand.

Hinata nodded her head, showing him a small smile. "Mhm, it still hurts a bit but I'll be fine. Thank you for worrying about me Suigetsu" She blushed turning her head away from him.

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm taking you to the doctor today" He exclaimed as he stood up from the seat staring down at her. Nothing but concern laced his eyes; he has been concerned about her ever since that day he took her to the beach. The previous night the female Hyuga had woken up in the middle night to throw up; Suigetsu had been by her side the entire night. A few times Kakashi had come in to check up on her as well as Nana and Kaname. But the one person he wouldn't allow near her was Sasuke; who had tried sneaking in a few times but luckily one of the girls dragged him away before he could even set foot in Hinata's room.

"Wha-What? B-But I don't need to go to the doctor" She pouted while shaking her head from side to side.

"Hinata, something is wrong and I want to take you" He stated. His purple eyes gazed over at the bedroom door noticing that Kaname was standing near the door with a concerned facial expression. Suigetsu sighed softly turning his body towards her. "I'm taking her to the doctor to see what's wrong. Please inform Sasuke that I left the house, okay?"

Kaname nodded her head giving Hinata one more glance before turning around and leaving the room. Once she left Suigetsu turned his head back over at Hinata, he leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Get ready so we can go" He whispered to her.

Hinata nodded her head, she didn't really want to go to the doctor because in the back of her mind she couldn't help but to think there could be a chance that she is...pregnant.

* * *

The brown haired female smiled happily walking down the empty hallway of the mansion. Her dark brown eyes gazed over to her left when she noticed TenTen and Temari talking in one of the sitting rooms in the house. She wasn't really close with the other girls in the house due to her being so quiet and shy. Haruhi looked up when she hears Sasuke's voice, she giggled to herself like a school girl. Quickly running to follow his voice she suddenly stopped when she heard another voice, she didn't want to be nosy but she was curious.

"So you're telling me that Suigetsu left the house already? Tch, I needed him here...well whatever. I want you to send me Haruhi, TenTen, Temari and Ino to me, I want to have a private date with the four of those girls" Sasuke stated, his black eyes gazing up over at Kakashi.

The silver haired male nodded his head but made a pause. "Sasuke, I couldn't help but to notice the looks you give Hinata" He whispered lowly knowing that cameras were somewhere near them.

Sasuke gazed up at the male with a questioning look. "What looks were those, Kakashi?"

"They were-"He stopped talking when he noticed a foot sticking near the wall beside them. The silver haired male cleared his throat, motioning to his head that a girl in the house had been listening in their conversation.

"So are you going to reveal yourself or chose to be known as the fly in the room to me?" Sasuke spoke out loudly in an annoyed tone.

Haruhi slowly made herself known smiling nervously at the two males. Shifting her weight from side to side as she brought hand up to her hair twirling her fingers through her hair as a nervous habit she has. "G-Gomen, I never meant to listen in on your conversation. I-I was just looking for Sasuke-kun" She explained shyly, embarrassed by the stares she was receiving from Kakashi.

"It's quite alright; you don't have to be so nervous. Kakashi and I don't bite" Sasuke smirked at the brown haired female. The male Uchiha walked over towards the female placing his arm around her shoulder. "Today I'm taking a few girls out with me; surprisingly you're one of the girls who I wanted bring along with me" He winked down at the shy Haruhi.

"R-Really?"

He nodded his head fully well knowing she must have already known that since she was listening in on his conversation with Kakashi. "Just get your things ready and tell the other girls to meet me down in the front room and we will depart from there, okay?"

Kakashi really wanted to know about Sasuke's feelings when it came to Hinata; he has been noticing a lot lately how he is always staring at the blue haired female. He knew Suigetsu really cared about the female, he may not like Suigetsu as much but he knew that guy knew how to treat a lady unlike Sasuke; how is known for his playboy ways.

"Kakashi please get in contact with Suigetsu and ask him when he will be returning, I need to speak to him about something" The raven haired male stated, turning his back on the older silver haired male pulling Haruhi along with him.

Kakashi sighed shaking his head from side to side. Sasuke is can be very strange at times when it comes to females, it came to a shock when he found out that the network actually accepted his contract about the reality show when almost everyone knows how much the younger Uchiha can be a player; going from girl to girl almost every month it seemed like.

He watched Sasuke and Haruhi disappear down the hallway, "Today is going to be a long day" He sighed softly to himself.

* * *

Suigetsu sat outside the doctor's office, his leg bouncing up and down impatiently. His finger tapping on his knee repeatedly, the fair skinned male had been waiting for Hinata for nearly an hour now. His eyes darted to the door once it opened revealing Hinata; walking out with an unexplainable expression consuming her face.

"What's wrong? What did the doctor say?" Suigetsu asked in concern, getting up from his seat to walk closer towards her. He noticed how her whitish lavender colored eyes wouldn't make eye contact with his making him wonder exactly what was going on.

"I'd rather us talk about this in private" She whispered softly her as she glanced around at the other patience's who were waiting to be called next. He nodded his head, leading her out the office, the two walked down the silent empty hallway until Hinata made a stop, standing in front of the large window in the hall.

"I-I'm…pregnant" She finally confessed.

Suigetsu's eyes nearly popped out of its sockets once she spoke those words. He couldn't believe it and almost didn't know how until he remembered her not to long ago telling him that she lost her virginity to Naruto. "How do you feel?"

She didn't speak for about a good two minutes, until she finally parted her lips. "I'm just shocked; I have no words to say about it really. My mind is wondering if I should tell him now or just wait…I'm still so furious with him that he could just use me like that" Her fingers began to curl up into a ball forming a fist, with just the thought of that day.

"Do you know what you are having?"

"The doctor said it's too early to tell" She explained, finally turning her head to the side she gazed at his face noticing how shocked he looked. "I'm guessing t-that you probably don't want anything to do with me now that I'm pregnant…"

He frowned shaking his head from side to side, "Don't think such things, Hinata I'm always going to be by your side and if he doesn't want to take responsibility of the child I'll do it" He admitted honestly. He always wanted to be a father or at least a father figure to someone and if Naruto wasn't going to be there for the baby then he had no problem stepping in to help Hinata through a time such as this.

"Suigetsu…"

Grinning widely at her he extended his hand out to her, "Come let's go home now" She nodded her head slowly placing her hand into his. "Don't' worry, I won't tell anyone in the house that you're pregnant, but it will become noticeable once your reach around three to four months. I'm assuming that you will be telling Kaname, correct?"

"I actually don't mind it if anyone knew it's not as if I'm there for Sasuke" She explained with a giggle, noticing how protective Suigetsu is being with her.

"You're right, gomen. I just didn't want anything bad to happen" He explained with a small smile. She nodded her head, she thought Suigetsu was a very kind person to say the least; with him offering to help her out like that it astonished her greatly. She looked down at their linked hands and back up at his face; a smile graced her features.

The two walked side by side on their way heading out the building, Suigetsu's mind was currently on Hinata and the baby that was now growing inside her stomach. She would be a mother in nine months, when he looked down at her she looks so young almost too young to be a mother. But he knew along the way he would help Hinata out during her pregnancy.

Giving her hand light squeeze he parted his lips, "Despite you not wanting to tell Naruto right now I think you should at least contact your family and tell them. Don't you think so?" He questioned her.

Hinata stiffened she didn't really know if telling them would be such a great idea, she hasn't really spoken to them in such a long time. She could imagine her father now yelling at her for having unprotected sex, Neji would probably try to kill Naruto; it was stressing just thinking about it. But she knew it was the right thing to let them know because they would find out eventually. "Yes, you're right" She sighed dejectedly.

Suigetsu smiled sadly at her placing his arm around her shoulder. "If it would help, I'll be right there beside you. Don't worry about anything" He winked at her.

On their way home pulling up to the driveway he couldn't help but to notice a familiar car in the driveway. Scowling to himself as he parked the car he muttered a few incoherent words causing Hinata to glance at him curiously. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Tch, it's nothing. Sasuke's brother Itachi is here that's all" He unbelted his seatbelt getting out of the car, he wasn't ready to see Itachi because he knew once Sasuke sees him, he'll be ignored by his best friend. Slamming the door shut he walked to the passenger's side and opened the door for her, smiling softly at her. The two to the front door as one of Sasuke's servants opened the door for them both welcoming them both back to the mansion.

"Hinata!"

The blue haired female turned her head to see Kaname running towards her wearing a bright smile on her face. "You two were gone for so long that you missed eliminations"

"So who is left now in the house?" Suigetsu asked hoping that Ino was gone.

"Sakura is still here, Ino, Karin and I think she's still here because they had sex" She mumbled silently to the two, "TenTen, Temari, Nana, Sachiko, Reira, Ran and last but not least Haruhi" She explained with a sigh. "Sasuke went on an eliminating streak today, apparently in my honest opinion I think he was upset about something" She paused thoughtfully for a moment looking at Hinata. "How'd it go at the doctor?"

Both Hinata and Suigetsu looked each other and blushed awkwardly. "Ano…everything went well" She smiled brightly at her. The more she thought about it, the more she thought it would be best just to keep it to herself rather. She knew Kaname had quite a mouth on her and knew if she were to tell someone it would be plastered all over television that she was pregnant. And to top it all off, if Ino knew, all hell would break lose.

The brown haired female smiled softly at her. "Well that's good news; I was beginning to think maybe I should call Naruto and tell him you were sick. You know how much he worries about you" She chuckled, not noticing Suigetsu's angry face when she mentioned his name.

"No, it's fine. You don't need to call him or anything" She stated assuring her friend. Just as they were talking Ino walk in; her blue eyes gazing over at Suigetsu, Hinata and Kaname, leaning against the wall she flipped her hair behind her ear. No one said anything because all three knew Ino use to date Naruto. Kaname folded hers across her chest while glaring harshly at the female.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if you even loved Naruto to begin with. You sure dumped him quick and fast once you heard about this show"

"For your information I loved Naruto very much, I did not leave him because of this show. I have personal reasons as to why I left Naruto" She stated as she gave Hinata a sharp look causing the female Hyuga to look down at the ground.

Suigetsu wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively. "What's up that look?" He growled lowly at the blonde.

"It's nothing that concerns you" She stated, turning her back to them, she parted her lips, "By the way Sasuke has been looking for you. He is waiting in his office for you right now" She stated, Suigetsu knew that was directed towards him but he didn't bother giving her a reply as she walked away from them.

"Tch, that girl is going to be trouble"

"I highly doubt that, have you even noticed how Sakura is? She's the one you have to watch out for, she's sneaky. Nana and I have been watching her closely, and she's just as close with Sasuke as Karin is" She pouted jealously. She didn't want to mention to the two that Sasuke has been asking a lot of questions about Hinata, she knew that would make Suigetsu upset.

Suigetsu groaned to himself, "Excuse me, I have an asshole waiting for me" He winked at Hinata as he turned around and walked away from the two. Once he left Hinata placed her hand subconsciously on her stomach, she was still in shock that she was pregnant. She knew that she really wasn't ready for the responsibility just yet for a child and Naruto wasn't really financial able to himself to be able to take care of a child. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't care for the child; at least that's what she hopes.

"Is something bothering you Hinata? You looked like you have something on your mind"

Snapping out of her thoughts she shook her head, casting a soft smile at her friend. "No, I'm fine" She partially lied.

* * *

The light colored haired male came into the room with a scowl on his face and the scowl just got deeper when he noticed Itachi was also in the room. It wasn't like Itachi was ever rude towards him it's just more of a jealously thing whenever it came to the older male. "What is it that you wanted?"

"It has come to my attention that you took Hinata to the doctor, is everything okay?"

Suigetsu knew when Sasuke was being sarcastic and when he was being serious and at that moment when he spoke those words he could tell he was being genuinely sincere with his words. After seeing how Hinata didn't tell Kaname she was pregnant he figured he'll do the same as well and not tell Sasuke about really happened earlier today. "Yeah, it was just a stomach flu, she'll be fine" He explained giving a small smirk to the male.

"That's good news, Itachi I'm sure you remember Suigetsu"

The older male was silent not really saying anything just giving a curt nod to the male before turning his back to look at Sasuke. "As I was saying, this dating show is so unlike you little brother. Are you only doing this to get more publicity? Half of these girls in this house are nothing but sluts, good thing you got rid of half of them today"

"Heh, I would have to agree with Itachi. Hell I swear that Ran girl is just here to become famous she even flirts with Kakashi. The only good ones in the house that I can vouch for is Kaname and Nana"

"Kaname is the one who is friends with Hinata, correct?" He mused while rubbing his hand under his chin.

Itachi could sense something between the two, he didn't know who this Hinata was but judging from Sasuke's concern for her she seemed to be a very interesting girl. It was making him curious just who this 'Hinata' girl was. He continued listening to Sasuke and Suigetsu talking, apparently the mere mention of the female's name set fire under Suigetsu; "_He must like Hinata_" He thought to himself.

"Well enough of that, I'm inviting people who are close to the girls so I can get to grasp a bit more knowledge of just who really these girls are"

"So do the girls know?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "They have no clue that their loved ones are here, and if they did know they surely would have told them to tell me a lie about themselves to me" Sighing as he leaned back in his leather chair. "Can you tell Kakashi for me to—erm never mind, Suigetsu could you have all the girls go into the lounging area of the house?"

"Yeah, yeah"

* * *

**Confessional Camera~**

**Suigetsu pouted into the camera with hands on his knees, leaving his arms propped up. **

"**I swear I'm like a male maid to that guy more so than a best friend. Every time it's 'do this' or 'do that'. It's very annoying. That's what I thought Kakashi was here for"**

**End of Confessional time~**

**

* * *

**

Hinata sat on the edge of her bed, her thoughts on the baby that's now growing inside of her. Her cell phone in her hand, staring down at the number on the phone; "Neji-niisan" She whispered to herself. She was wondering if she should call him and deliver the news to him. She was so scared and nervous to tell him especially her father; he already never did like the blonde.

_Ring Ring_

Her eyes widened when she looked at the caller I.D, she didn't know if she should answer it or not but before she could even think about it her thumb accidentally answered the call. _"Damn it" _She thought to herself as she placed the phone by her ear.

"Y-Yes?"

"_Wow, you actually answered your phone. For a minute there I didn't think that you were going to answer"_

She couldn't help but to smile sadly at his voice, it was hoarse like he could have been crying not to long ago but knowing him he would try to keep up with appearances and laugh and joke around just like he is doing right now. "Is there a reason you called Naruto?"

"_Turn around"_

She stiffened as she slowly turned around to see Naruto standing by the door way with his phone to his ear smiling softly at her. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Sasuke called all of the people close to the girls that are here for him and I'm so they called me up. I would have declined since Ino does have Shikamaru and Chouji but I knew you were here and…" He trailed off looking off to the side, narrowing his eyes. "I've missed you and wanted to see you again" His blue eyes side glanced her.

"Naruto…"

He took a few steps closer; walking slowly towards her almost like he was afraid she'll run away from him. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately, I've been afraid that…you'll never come back" He chuckled sadly. "Silly of me to think something like that but what I did was unforgivable. But I just want my best friend back…"

"Naruto there is something I have to tell you…"

His heart began pounding, he didn't know what she was going to say but judging by her tone she was nervous and it was making him even more nervous. It's been awhile since he has seen her and for all her knew she could be telling him that her and Suigetsu were engaged. "What is it…?"

"I'm pregnant"

The air become very thick when she spoke those words, the blonde literally clutched onto his chest as he staggered towards Hinata. "Are you fucking serious? You had sex with that guy and now you're pregnant?" His eyes were wide and filled with mixed emotions in his eyes. Hinata could only pick up a few of these emotions; anger, jealous and sadness.

He never felt so jealous in his life; it took him awhile to realize his feelings that he had bottle up inside for his best friend and what he did to her hurt not only her but it hurt him for realizing how stupid he was for using such a sweet girl like her. She didn't deserved anything like that, she never did. And now she's pregnant with someone else's child…

Hinata blushed deeply shaking her head, "Suigetsu and I we um…never did anything before. I'm pregnant with your child…" She stated with a light blush on her cheeks but her eyes held seriousness.

"M-My child…?" He slowly dropped his hands from her shoulders, taking a few steps back away from her. "I'm going to be a father?" Naruto watched as she nodded her head slowly. His world came crashing down and all he could see was black before he passed out on the floor.

_I'm going to be a father…_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry this chapter was so short, I have been trying to update stories lately and I noticed on my poll people have been waiting for this one to be updated. This chapter could have been better and longer but it wasn't. I'll make up for that in the next chapter. Also you will see some Suigetsu vs. Naruto in the next chapter.**

**Please leave reviews and I'll update as soon as I can. **


	7. Chapter 6

His eyes slowly fluttered opened, his hand shielded his eyes from the bright light shining in his face. "Uh, where am I?" He asked with a hoarse tone, struggling to sit up.

"He's finally awake"

The blonde tried focusing his eyes on the voice; once they were focused he noticed the person's voice belonged to a masked male with silver hair. Looking around the room, there was Hinata, Suigetsu, Sasuke and this masked male. "What happened?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck, his blue eyes gazed over at Hinata for a few moments when he heard her voice.

"You fainted, Naruto" She explained with a concerned facial expression. Walking closer towards him, she gently placed her hand over his, her lavender-grey eyes then glanced over at everyone in the room. "May I please have some time alone with Naruto? I need to speak with him in private"

Suigetsu eyed Naruto, not really trusting him alone with Hinata but deep down he knew that he should give them time alone. But just to let Naruto know she is with him, he leaned forward pressing his lips gently on her forehead, "Don't be too long" He whispered softly in her ear, leaning away from her, his violet eyes slowly gazed over at the blonde, who was now glaring at him.

Once he walked out of the room, leaving Kakashi and Sasuke still in the room. "I think she wanted to talk to me _alone_" He stressed out the last word, hoping that the both males would leave the room. The blue eyed male really wanted to have a nice decent talk with Hinata about this 'baby' business. Still taken back by the news he didn't know how to react. Should he be happy or maybe sad and slightly upset with himself? He honestly didn't know.

"We are leaving, no need to rush me out" The raven haired male explained with frown on his face. He didn't know how Ino would react to seeing Naruto again, from what he could remember Ino rarely talks about him but whenever she sees Hinata she shows hostility. So deep in thought he didn't even realize that Kakashi was dragging him out of the room with him.

Her unique color eyes gazed down at the blonde, "I'm guessing that you aren't too happy about the news?" She chuckled nervously at the male.

"No, it's not that. I was just shocked. To be truthfully honest I don't know what to think. How long have you known about your pregnancy?"

"Not very long, do you want me to keep it?" She asked out of curiosity. The female Hyuga knew that Naruto has always been very fond of children but wasn't quite sure if he wanted children of his own especially this soon.

He was silent for a few moments as if he were pondering on the question. "I couldn't have you let it go" He sat up from the bed, placing his hand gently on Hinata's stomach, "That's our baby growing inside there. If you didn't keep it I would always wonder to myself what the kid would grow up to be like" Shaking his head from side to side, "I want you to keep it Hinata, please. I promise I'll be a good father to our daughter or son" He smiled warmly at her, rubbing her stomach gently.

Tears slowly leaked down her cheeks, despite how the conditions that had happened to make her pregnant, she was at least happy to know that Naruto was willing to take responsibility and help her raise the baby. The dark haired woman didn't think Naruto would but he certainly proved her wrong. Looking into his cerulean eyes, eyes that she had once fallen in love with, looking back at her with nothing but warmth made her smile happily down at him. "I'm happy" She spoke; in a soft whisper to the male.

He returned the smile, removing his hand away from her stomach, "I'm happy too. So you and Suigetsu are together now?" He asked curiously. He couldn't help but to notice the looks he was giving him and only could assume that the two were in fact dating. The blonde knew that he has been second for a while not, especially since she has been spending more time with Suigetsu then him. Jealously is something he hasn't felt in years when he came to Hinata, but the moment Suigetsu came into the picture everything changed.

Hinata blushed looking off to the side briefly, "Well, I'm not really sure if you would call it dating but we are pretty close"

"I see, I'm going to rest for a bit. I feel kind of light headed" He laid back down on the soft bed as he began closing his eyes, "I love you Hinata, I really did mean that"

Hinata stared down at him, not really knowing what to say but opted for a small smile instead. "I love you too, Naruto" She slowly stood up from the bed, walking towards the door. Once she left the room, she leaned against the door as she placed her hand gently on her stomach. _"I'm going to be a mother…"_ She thought to herself.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you"

Looking up she was surprised to see Nana and Kaname standing side by side each other. Nana was currently applying lipstick on her lips when her dark eyes gazed down at Hinata. Lately she has been wondering about the female, Sasuke has been staring at her a lot. Whenever she has alone time with and if Hinata is seen walking passed them his eyes wouldn't leave her body until she was out of sight. It wasn't like she didn't like Hinata but the simple fact that she wasn't even there for Sasuke but yet captivated the Uchiha.

She felt threatened by Hinata, "So what were you just doing in there?" The black haired female asked curiously, eyeing the door behind Hinata.

Hinata shook her head, "I was just—"

"I was speaking with her in private. I wanted to know more about the girl's in this house"

The three girls turned around to see a tall male who resembled Sasuke a lot with the exception of his longer hair and older appearance. Nana and Kaname blushed deeply at the male, finding him more attractive than the man Sasuke himself. They couldn't even speak let alone stop gushing over him like two school girls.

Hinata gazed over at him curiously, "Um…" Although she was thankful for this guy saving not only her but Naruto as well, she just didn't know who he could be.

He walked towards her, placing his hand gently on her shoulder, "If you'll excuse me, I want to speak with her alone" Itachi spoke politely to the two females, as he pushed Hinata ahead, motioning her with his head to follow him. The walked between them was very awkward and silent. Looking up at him, she noticed how similar he looked to Sasuke, wondering to herself if he could possibly be related to the male Uchiha.

"You must be Suigetsu's guest, Hinata, am I correct?" His dark black eyes were piercing into her soul, despite him having the same eye color as Sasuke something about his were slightly different.

Unable to get herself to speak, she merely nodded her head slowly, her facial expression showing just who curious she was of the male, which Itachi noticed, "I'm Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother" He introduced himself.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you"

"Likewise, so are you dating Suigetsu?" He asked bluntly, wanting to get straight to the point. Itachi couldn't help but to notice the intensity between his brother and Suigetsu when Hinata's name was mentioned. He had been curious to see just who she was, when he found her he hadn't expected her to look as cute as she does.

Hinata blushed deeply shaking her head, "We're very close" She replied in a soft tone.

"You know my brother as a soft spot for you" Noticing her shocked but yet blushing facial expression he smirked, "I could be wrong, it's just my impression from seeing how he reacts to you. How is Naruto?" He asked with concern lacing his tone.

"He is fine, just resting right now. You know him?" She asked with widened eyes.

Itachi nodded his head, "He was good friends with my brother in the past. But from my understanding they aren't very close anymore" His dark eyes looked ahead noticing that Suigetsu was making his way towards them, "Looks like your 'close friend' wants you. It was nice talking with you, Hinata" Placing his hand gently on her shoulder, smiling warmly at her. Once he passed Suigetsu he couldn't help but to notice the glare that was consuming his face as he was looking at him. Itachi being Itachi simply ignored it and continued on his way.

"What did that guy want with you?" Suigetsu asked, concern filling within his tone, causing Hinata to giggle and shake her head.

"He was just asking if I was Hinata and—"She paused thinking about what he had said about Sasuke possibly liking her. Telling that to Suigetsu she knew that wouldn't be a very good idea.

"And what?"

"And…um that's it" She smiled brightly up at him, walking closer towards him looping her arms through his arm. Her lavender-grey eyes looking up into his equal unique eyes, "Suigetsu, are you okay with Naruto being there…you know when the baby is born?" She shifted her gazed down to the floor, afraid to hear his response.

"Why would I care? He is the father of your child, it doesn't matter to me. But if he wasn't going to be around I'll beat some sense into his head. But are you trying to say you want to be with him?" Suigetsu narrowed his eyes at the shorter girl.

Hinata shook her head, "No, no, that's not what I was saying at all. I really do like you a lot and…hopefully would one day like to establish a relationship with you" The blush on her cheeks turned a shade darker, due to her shyness creeping back in.

A grin slowly appeared, holding the girl flushed to his body, enjoying the feel of how perfectly her body molded to his. Looking down at her with amusement, he parted his lips leaning forward resting his chin on top of her head, "I would like that very much too, Hinata. I know that we haven't known each other for very long but I feel so connected with you. I've never felt this way about any girl in this short amount of time before. But you, you're very different from the rest. You stand out and that grabs my attention, head on" Leaning away from her, he pressed his lips on her forehead. "I think you're wonderful"

She truly was amazing, she made his heart beat faster whenever she touched him or called out his name. Suigetsu was falling in love with her, and he was falling hard. Pulling away from her, he eased his hand down the sides of her arm down to her hand, holding her hand giving it a light squeeze. "Come on, I'm going to cook something for you" He winked at her causing her to blush deeply.

XXX

The pink haired female stood in front of the wooden door, smiling flirtatiously at the raven haired male, who was currently sitting down on his bed motioning for Sakura to come towards him. Walking with a sway to her step, the green eyes narrowed with lust showing within them as she was finally standing in front of him. "You are just too cute" She smiled brightly down at him.

Sasuke closed his eyes, letting out a lighthearted chuckle, "Is that so. I don't guys like being called cute. How about a different name" He opened his eyes gazing up at her as she pulled him closer towards his body. His dark eyes eyed every square inch of her body. She wasn't exactly a woman with curves but she was in fact very fit and he liked that. His fingers began drawing small circles on her bare stomach. "Say, can I ask you something?"

"Anything" She cooed, kneeling down as she pushed him down on the bed straddling his waist. Sakura could tell she caught him off guard by the way he was staring at her with widened eyes.

"Are you close with Hinata?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow up in question. She didn't understand why he was asking about her of all people, after all that Hyuga wasn't even here for him from what she knew. She was Suigetsu's guest and possibly soon to be girlfriend as well, "I don't really associate with her or any of the girl's in the house to be honest. But from what I noticed Nana and Kaname seem to be really close with her" She paused as if she were thinking. "Why do you ask, is there something you want to know about her?" Leaning down she pressed her lips against his neck in hopes of gaining some reaction from him.

The male Uchiha laid there lost in his own thoughts, not even paying any attention to the kisses that she was planting on his neck. His mind was on Hyuga Hinata. She was much more beautiful than the women in the house currently; she had the curves, the looks, the lips, the eyes and everything that he was looking in a woman. But the problem was she was only interested in his friend Suigetsu which he didn't really understand.

"Sasuke, are you listening to me?"

The voice pulled him from his thoughts, focusing his eyes on girl on top of him. "Hn, I think we should cut this short. I need some time to think to myself" He stated, pushing Sakura to the side not noticing the pout consuming her.

Folding her arms across chest the female watched him stand up from his bed while adjusting his shirt. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere, you are" He pointed to the door, ignoring her glaring green eyes on him. Turning around he glared harshly at her, "What do you think this is? I said get out!" He snapped.

Sakura quickly ran out the room, becoming frightened by his tone. Once she was out of his room, he glared at the only cameraman that was left in his room, "I want you out too" His dark eyes watched as he left as well, his mind went to Hinata.

XXX

Suigetsu smiled lovingly at the woman sitting across from him. His eyes never leaving her face, watching her setting her chopsticks down on top of her bowl. "How did you like it? Would you say I'm a good chief?" He asked with a nervous smile.

Hinata smiled sweetly at him, "It was really good, thank you Suigetsu" Although to be perfectly honest his food was slightly undercooked but with the way he was looking at her she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

He grinned widely, "I'm glad that you liked it. I've never cooked for a girl before so I didn't know what kind of reaction I would get" His eyes flickered behind him to see Naruto walking towards them. He attempted to say something but stopped once he noticed his grim expression, looking to the left he noticed Ino walking beside him. _"Sasuke must have told the girl's who's here for them" _

The blonde haired female turned her head sharply, looking over at Hinata with narrowed eyes as she took a seat down next to Suigetsu. "So Hinata, are you and Suigetsu dating?" Her dark blue eyes gazing o the male sitting beside her.

"That isn't really any of your damn business. You're here for Sasuke, right? So stick to that and stop worrying about Hinata" Suigetsu barked at the blonde. "I'd keep your girlfriend in check if I were you"

"She isn't my girlfriend" Naruto muttered, his gaze lingered down towards his best friend. She didn't seem to be paying any attention to her surroundings since she was currently holding her stomach with a small smile on her face. The blonde could honestly say he was very happy that he was going to be a father. His mind began to drift on how he would be as a father and would his child be his daughter or his son. Either way he was going to make sure he is a good father to his child and he would always be in the child's life even if Hinata and Suigetsu were to start a relationship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I know, horrible ending for this chapter and not to mention the very late update. I can honestly say that I've lost complete interest in this story. It's very hard for me to concentrate on what I'm typing when I have no idea where I'm trying to head for in the story. You see I typed this story during the hype of the reality dating shows and now that I'm looking at this story, I want to completely change the whole concept of the story but I don't want to confuse anyone by doing that. Well once again, sorry for this lackluster chapter. **


	8. Author's Note important

Sorry, this isn't a chapter and I know how annoying it can be to think someone updated when it's nothing more than an author's note. I'm writing this because I will like to inform everyone that I decided to rewrite this entire story. I'm not very comfortable with this concept anymore. For those of you who don't know, I typed this story back in 2009 back when the hype of reality love shows were very popular. And I did have fun with it in the beginning but looking back on it now I don't particularly care for the direction I'm leading the story into. So I'm going to do a complete rewrite.

To answer some questions I know some might be pondering about, yes this will remain a SuiHina story. Naruto will remain the best friend of Hinata, not too sure about that pregnancy though, that might change. As for Sasuke I'm undecided what I plan to do with his character. He will be in the story but he won't be the celebrity as I had him in this story. It's easier for me to write a AU story so the rewrite will be AU still. Also all the OC's I had in this story will be gone in the rewrite. Currently I'm kind of over OC's, well for myself writing them. I used to create too many. So far I only really truly like my OC in Whispers in the Dark, other than that I'm going to tone it _way_ down with the original characters. So **no original characters** in the rewrite.

The next time you see this story being updated it will be a new chapter replacing the old ones. And it will be a much better typed story as well by keeping all my characters **in** character and I'll be sure to use a much wider range of vocabulary, which I don't do very often. I may keep this author's note up to remind others that it's no longer 'Love for the Uchiha' because I didn't do that for 'A Sucker for love' which confused a lot of people when I changed the entire concept of that, when it was originally a non-au, based in the Naruto world and instead of SasuHinaShika, it was SasuHinaNaru. So that's another thing that will change, is the title.

So with that said, I hope everyone doesn't mind this because I really want to rewrite this story to make major changes. Don't worry, they will be good changes. x}

**Completely unrelated but if you happen to have a livejournal account please feel free to talk to me on there or maybe read my stories on there. I have two stories on there that aren't on FF. One Sasuke one-shot and one Shinichi, from NANA, one-shot. The link to my journal is on my profile here on FF. **


End file.
